Vítima do Jogo
by Lia Collins
Summary: O que acontece quando um assassino de aluguel se apaixona por aquele que deveria matar?
1. O Novo Cliente

**Título: **Vítima do Jogo

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Romance, Ação, Jensha

**Advertências: **Yaoi e Lemon, ou seja conteúdo adulto e homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Completa: **[ ] Yes [x] No

**Resumo: **O que acontece quando um assassino de aluguel se apaixona por aquele que deveria matar?

* * *

><p><strong>Bem, aqui estou eu com mais uma longfic! Rsss! Esse plot me veio na cabeça enquanto eu jogava "Hitman: Blood Money" pela primeira vez (por isso Misha usa aquele tipo de roupa na história), mas precisamente, sábado passado. E eu n podia deixar passar um plot tão bom, podia? Rsss! Espero que gostem!<strong>

**P.S: A primeira cena da fic é inspirada no filme "Assassinos" de Antonio Banderas e Sylvester Stallone. A cena em questão é protagonizada por Banderas.**

* * *

><p>Ele estava escondido, sentado em uma cadeira naquela varanda de um prédio alto e muito velho da cidade, já a horas. Com muita calma, ele esperava o alvo sair do Banco, que ficava a metros à frente de onde ele estava, enquanto segurava seu rifle de longo alcance. E em seu ramo de trabalho, paciência era essencial, por isso já tinha enchido 2 garrafas de 1 litro cada com sua própria urina. Os banheiros daquele arranha-céu decrépito estavam inutilizados, por isso não restou outra saída.<p>

O suor escorria por seu rosto e ele o enxugava o quanto podia. O dia estava muito quente e tirar seu sempre presente terno italiano preto e sua gravata vermelha não ajudou muito, abrir os botões de sua camisa branca, menos ainda. Mas ele não podia sair dali, não antes de fazer seu trabalho. E eis que a oportunidade finalmente surgiu. O alvo saiu do banco e caminhava em direção ao seu carro. Era uma mulher jovem, com idade na faixa entre 30 e 40 anos, loira, alta e de olhos azuis. Claro que, daquela distância, não dava para ele notar todas essas características. Apenas a altura. As outras, ele viu na foto que seu cliente lhe deu.

Enfim, ele engatilhou a arma, mirou e disparou. A bala foi direto para a testa dela, que caiu morta logo em seguida. Ele tinha feito seu trabalho e agora era hora de ir embora. O homem pegou sua arma, colocou em uma caixa que, por fora, imitava o case de um violão e partiu. Ele deixou o prédio, entrou no carro que havia escolhido para aquele trabalho e foi embora. Em frente ao banco, uma multidão tentava socorrer a jovem loira. Alguns gritavam, outros choravam. Um segurança do banco ligava para a emergência, enquanto outro procurava o atirador. Mas era tarde. Ele já estava longe.

Ele dirigia seu carro a caminho de sua casa, que ficava em Dallas, no Texas. Como ele estava muito longe de seu lar, demoraria a chegar. Tentando se distrair, ia ligar o som, quando seu celular vibrou. Ele colocou o aparelho para apenas vibrar com a intenção de evitar que o barulho chamasse a atenção dos transeuntes que estivessem passando perto do carro no momento. O homem parou o carro no acostamento e atendeu:

-Sim

-Sr. Krushnic? - indagou a voz masculina do outro lado da linha.

-Como conseguiu esse número? - retrucou o assassino rispidamente.

-Um amigo meu me deu. Ele disse que o senhor poderia resolver meu problema. - explicou o outro homem agora um pouco assustado.

-Amigo? Que amigo? - replicou Krushnic ainda mais rispidamente.

-Chad Michael Murray. Ele me disse que o senhor fez um trabalho para ele e que poderia me ajudar também. - disse o outro homem tentando disfarçar o medo que o atingiu naquele momento.

-Ah sim. O Sr. Murray. Bem, o Sr. Conhece a boate "Aphrodisiac" que fica na Gaston Avenue em Dallas?

-Sim, conheço. Será o ponto de encontro?

-Exatamente. Estarei te esperando lá, amanhã de manhã, às 8 em ponto.

-Ok

Misha Collins, o assassino conhecido no meio como Krushnic, desligou o celular satisfeito por já ter outro trabalho tão cedo. Mesmo assim, ele não sorriu. Na verdade, ele nunca sorria. O sorriso abandonou seus lábios 10 anos antes, quando sua vida foi destruída e o ódio o consumiu de tal maneira, que ele decidiu abandonar tudo e se tornar assassino de aluguel.

Ele chegou em Dallas e foi direto para a "Aphrodisiac", que pertencia a ele e sua irmã, Sasha. Uma bela mulher 5 anos mais jovem que ele, morena, de cabelos negros e longos e um par de olhos azuis que enxergavam até o fundo da alma, assim como os do irmão. Ela desconhecia o trabalho de Misha. Ele mentia para ela dizendo que viajava para divulgar a boate e discutir com os fornecedores e ela era tão ingênua que acreditava.

Enquanto ele viajava, ela cuidava da propriedade dos dois. A casa de Sasha ficava em cima da boate, já Misha morava em um pequeno apartamento do outro lado da cidade, pois não gostava de chamar atenção. Ele entrou na "Aphrodisiac" e foi na direção da irmã, que estava atrás da bancada. Com sua seriedade costumeira, ele a cumprimentou:

-Como vão as coisas por aqui?

-"Oi, maninha? Como você está?" Ah, oi, maninho! Eu estou ótima! Obrigada por perguntar! E você? - retrucou a jovem sarcasticamente enquanto saía de trás do balcão e abraçava o irmão.

-Desculpe, não quis ser mal educado. Como você está? - devolveu ele um pouco desconsertado com a reação de Sasha e o abraço.

-Você não foi mal educado, só foi frio como sempre. Aliás, estou bem. E você? Como foi a viagem? - indagou ela com um belo sorriso.

-Desculpe, você sabe. É o meu jeito desde que...

-Eu sei, eu sei! Mas você não respondeu minha pergunta. - interrompeu a morena sabendo que ele não conseguiria terminar a frase.

-Eu estou bem sim e a viagem foi ótima. Consegui mais um fornecedor para a boate. - respondeu ele aliviado por não ter que concluir o que estava falando.

-Que bom! Assim, logo nós transformaremos a "Aphrodisiac" em uma rede de boates!

-Não exagera! Vamos com calma! Não esqueça: Quanto mais alto...

-Maior a queda! Eu sei, mas sonhar não é proibido, não é? - completou a morena, pois ouvia o pai deles dizer essa frase quando eles eram crianças.

-Claro que não! Mas quando você vai viajar com o Morgan?

-Daqui a meia hora. Só estava esperando você voltar para abrir a boate.

-Bem, então você já pode ir.

-Tá me expulsando, maninho? - brincou Sasha.

-Não. Só não quero que você se prenda aqui por minha causa. Eu sei que você está louca para passar o fim de semana com o Morgan.

-Você e essa sua mania de tratar as pessoas pelo sobrenome! Você tem que parar com isso, Mish! Só acentua a sua frieza! - exclamou a jovem preocupada com o irmão.

-Eu sei, mas é o meu jeito, tá? Eu já disse! - devolveu o assassino começando a se exaltar.

-Está bem! Eu sei! Não vamos discutir! Eu só não fui ainda, porque estou esperando o Jeff chegar!

Uma buzina de carro foi ouvida. Sasha sorriu e Misha falou:

-Não precisa mais. Pode ir, eu vou tomar conta da boate como prometi.

-Está bem, maninho! Até segunda-feira! - exclamou Sasha após dar um beijo na testa do irmão e sair com sua mala, que estava escondida atrás do balcão, nas mãos.

-Divirta-se! - falou Krushnic enquanto via sua irmã ir embora.

-Vou me divertir sim, e muito! - exclamou a morena maliciosamente sem olhar para trás.

Sasha deixou a boate, ao mesmo tempo em que Misha começou a arrumar tudo, esperando pelos funcionários que logo chegariam e os clientas que receberia mais tarde. De noite, a "Aphrodisiac" ficava lotada, mas de dia era apenas um lugar completamente vazio. E era nesse momento que os funcionários da limpeza trabalhavam. Porém eles só chegavam depois das 10. Por isso, ele marcou o encontro com seu mais novo cliente lá às 8 da manhã e em um dia em que ele sabia que sua irmã não estaria presente. Dessa forma, ele poderia discutir sobre o novo trabalho sem problemas e certamente o homem com quem falou no telefone iria embora antes que o primeiro funcionário aparecesse, afinal, 2 horas deveriam ser tempo o suficiente para ele fechar mais um contrato. O famoso Krushnic tinha experiência o suficiente no ramo para ter certeza disso.

Na manhã seguinte, o cliente chegou pontualmente na hora marcada. Collins ouviu o carro estacionar e foi abrir a porta da boate, que estava fechada. Assim que o viu, o jovem diante de si se assustou e exclamou:

-WOW! Por um segundo, eu achei que estava fechada e que minha vinda para cá teria sido pura perda de tempo. Mas já ia bater na porta assim mesmo. O senhor é o Sr...

-Sim, sou eu mesmo. Não precisa falar meu nome. Venha, vamos entrar. -interrompeu Collins com uma seriedade que causou calafrios em seu mais novo cliente.

Eles entraram e foram direto para uma mesa escolhida pelo assassino. Após sentarem, Collins começou:

-Então, em que posso ajudá-lo, senhor...

-Padalecki. Jared Padalecki. - completou o jovem à sua frente. - Bem, eu preciso dos seus serviços para me livrar dele.

Assim que terminou de falar, Padalecki colocou um envelope pardo na mesa e o empurrou para Krushnic, que o abriu, tirou uma foto de dentro dele e a observou enquanto falava:

-Quem é esse rapaz?

-Meu meio-irmão. Ele é uma pedra no meu sapato! Minha mãe já tinha ele quando casou com meu pai, que o criou como filho, mesmo depois de eu ter nascido. Então, ele morreu recentemente e a presidência da nossa empresa, que deveria ter sido herdada por MIM, já que foi MEU PAI que a criou, foi dada para o meu irmão! Ele sempre foi o preferido da família, o Sr. perfeito, aquele que não faz NADA errado! Todas as glórias vão para ele! Para o Jared aqui não resta NADA! - Explicou Padalecki com muita mágoa na voz e nos olhos.

-Sinto mágoa na sua voz. - constatou calmamente o assassino enquanto ainda encarava a foto.

-Claro que tenho mágoa! Ninguém NUNCA ligou para mim naquela família! Então, o senhor vai aceitar esse trabalho ou eu terei que procurar outro assassino de aluguel?

Collins não conseguia parar de olhar para aquela foto. O homem retratado nela era realmente muito bonito. Cabelos curtos e loiros escuros, olhos verdes e uma boca carnuda realmente tentadora. Ele era bissexual assumido, até Sasha sabia disso, mas aquele belo homem era seu atual alvo. E ele JAMAIS misturava trabalho com prazer. Saindo de seus devaneios, ele levantou a cabeça e, encarando os olhos verdes de Padalecki, falou:

-Sim.

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>


	2. O Novo Alvo

**Bem, sei que andei sumida, mas prometo que isso não acontecerá mais. Essa semana estarei atualizando todas as minhas longfics e, se der, postando novas oneshots. Espero que gostem!**

**PS: Eu ampliei e muito a participação do Chad e coloquei nesse capítulo uma cena quente entre ele e Jay em homenagem à minha amiga, Mello Evans. Espero que goste, Mello! Rsss!**

* * *

><p>Collins já observava seu mais novo alvo, que se chamava Jensen Ackles, há 3 semanas. Ele anotava todos os passos do rapaz em seu tablet e tão logo conhecesse toda a rotina dele como se fosse a sua própria, ele poderia bolar o plano perfeito para executar o irmão de Padalecki.<p>

No entanto, Jensen não era um homem fácil de se seguir. Ele sempre estava ocupado, trabalhando na empresa, visitando as fábricas da família, malhando, saindo com sua noiva Danneel Harris, fazendo companhia para a mãe, visitando instituições de caridade. Enfim, poucas coisas eram rotineiras na sua vida. E isso complicou o trabalho de Krushnic. Ele chegou a pensar que Ackles não era um homem que merecia morrer, mas afastou esse pensamento de sua cabeça, afinal, ele era seu alvo. Diante de todos esses problemas, ele ligou para Padalecki e falou de forma rápida e sucinta:

-Eu preciso de um emprego na empresa da sua família.

-Como assim? - retrucou o irmão de Jensen assustado.

-É simples. Para fazer o trabalho que você me pediu, eu preciso estar por dentro da rotina de seu irmão, mas ele não tem uma rotina. Então o único jeito é trabalhar com ele.

-Entendo. O que você sabe fazer dentro da empresa?

-Creio que o único trabalho que eu poderia fazer lá é o de segurança, mais precisamente, de seu irmão.

-Ele já tem um segurança.

-Dê um jeito de demiti-lo ou dele se demitir. Esse é o emprego perfeito para eu fazer meu trabalho. Me ligue quando eu tiver que me apresentar na AresCorp.

Assim que terminou de falar, o assassino desligou o telefone, deixando um estupefato Jared do outro lado da linha. A empresa da família Padacleki é do ramo alimentício e recebeu o nome de AresCorp porque, Jerry Padalecki, o pai de Jared, sempre dizia que o trabalho é uma guerra e Ares é o nome do Deus Grego da guerra. Por isso, ele achou que esse era o nome perfeito para sua empresa.

De noite, o jovem Padalecki voltava para a cama de onde tinha saído para ir no banheiro e, enquanto deitava completamente despido nos lençóis de seda, falava com sua companhia, que estava nas mesmas condições:

-É isso, Chad. Agora eu tenho que dar um jeito de demitir o Pileggi para colocar o tal Krushnic no lugar dele.

-Bem, você pode fazer parecer que ele roubou alguma coisa da empresa ou do Jensen. Tipo, uma quantia enorme de dinheiro. - respondeu Murray ao mesmo tempo em que abraçava o moreno.

-Essa ideia é boa, mas eu acabei de bolar um jeito de deixá-la melhor. - retrucou Jared com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Que jeito, Jay? Agora eu estou curioso.

-Bem, se você quer saber, terá que fazer por merecer. - devolveu Padalecki apontando sua enorme ereção.

-Tá bom, seu pervertido!

O loiro riu tão maliciosamente quanto seu parceiro e o empurrou levemente, o fazendo deitar de costas na cama. Em seguida, ele sentou sobre as coxas do moreno e começou a fazer nele uma felação enlouquecedora. Sem conseguir se conter, Jared falou entre gemidos:

-Chad, essa sua boca é deliciosa!

Murray riu levemente ainda com o membro do outro na boca, mas não parou o que fazia. Ele continuou sugando, lambendo e masturbando Jared até que ele gozou com seu nome nos lábios. Após engolir todo o sêmen do moreno, ele sorriu e voltou a deitar ao lado dele cobrando sua promessa:

-E aí, fiz por merecer?

-Fez sim e como! Cara, eu não sei mais viver sem essa sua boca deliciosa! Vem cá!

Em segundos, ele puxou o rosto de Chad e o beijou com paixão e fúria. Após minutos de beijo e carícias intensos, ele voltou a falar:

-Bem, o pai do Jensen antes de morrer por causa do câncer, deu para ele um relógio caríssimo que ele também ganhou do pai e está na família a gerações. O meu irmãozinho é louco por esse relógio. O guarda no cofre da sala dele na empresa e só o usa em ocasiões especiais. Por isso, ele ele fosse roubado...

-Jensen surtaria e demitiria o ladrão na hora sem nem dar a ele uma chance para se explicar! - completou Chad já entendendo a ideia do companheiro.

-Exatamente! Eu sempre soube que você é inteligente. Afinal, se apaixonou por mim!

-Metido!

Os dois gargalharam e, logo depois, Murray apontou sua ereção enquanto falava sarcasticamente:

-Eu acho que mereço um prêmio por essa minha inteligência, não?

-Merece tanto que eu nem vou te fazer esperar!

Com muita malícia no olhar, Jared fez o amante de deitar de costas na cama com muita suavidade e sentou em sua cintura, fazendo o membro dele penetrá-lo sem nenhuma preparação. Assustado, Chad exclamou:

-Jay, assim você vai se machucar!

-Não importa! Essa conversa sobre como colocar o Krushnic no lugar segurança do Jensen me deixou excitado demais para me preparar. Quero você agora, Chad! - respondeu o moreno gemendo de dor e prazer.

-Jay, você é uma puta! - devolveu o loiro rindo e gemendo ao mesmo tempo.

-Pode até ser, mas sou somente sua. - retrucou Padalecki com um tom de voz sensual.

Sem mais palavras, Padalecki começou a cavalgar Chad exatamente como uma vadia e isso o fez pensar que Murray despertava nele sentimentos que ele desconhecia e o assustava. O loiro, por sua vez, segurava na cintura do companheiro e o empurrava de encontro ao seu quadril, o penetrando cada vez mais fundo. Um tempo depois, os dois gozaram simultaneamente e Jared desabou no peito do loiro, onde adormeceu junto com ele.

O moreno só acordou pela manhã e encontrou Chad se arrumando diante do espelho. Com um sorriso nos lábios, ele falou:

-Já vai trabalhar?

-Claro! Eu não sou acionista e nem faço parte da diretoria. Sou apenas um reles contador. - respondeu o loiro sorrindo após se virar para Jared.

-Se você quiser pode chegar mais tarde. Eu alivio as coisas para você lá. - replicou Jared com muita malícia deitado de lado na cama com a cabeça apoiada na mão direita.

-Eu não quero usar você para ter privilégios no trabalho, Jay. Até porque nosso relacionamento é um segredo. Não quero que ninguém saiba o que acontece aqui no meu apartamento, porque se descobrirem você sabe que teremos problema. E se você me der privilégios lá, as pessoas vão ao menos desconfiar, afinal somos amigos de infância e são das maiores amizades que nascem um grande amor. - explicou Murray enquanto se aproximava da cama.

-Eu sei. Minha mãe e o preconceito dela. Ela já não gosta tanto de mim, se souber que eu sou gay então, me deserda!

-E agora mais do que nunca você não pode ser deserdado! Então, eu vou trabalhar normalmente e você pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser.

-Obrigado, Chad. Eu vou colocar logo nosso plano em prática.

-Ok. Depois me conta tudo, tá?

-Pode deixar que eu conto sim!

-Tchau, amor. - falou o contador dando um doce beijo na testa do moreno, indo embora logo depois.

-Tchau. Até mais tarde. - Jared retrucou enquanto via o parceiro deixando o quarto.

Mais tarde, Jared já estava colocando seu plano em prática. Usando um par de luvas de couro, ele arrombou o cofre do escritório de Jensen e levou o relógio dele, além de do dinheiro que estava lá. Depois, colocou todo o produto do roubo no armário de Pileggi. Jared sabia arrombar cofres e portas como ninguém, por isso não teve dificuldade alguma. Assim que o loiro entrou em sua sala, notou o cofre arrombado e correu para ele atrás da lembrança de seu pai. No entanto, ela não estava mais lá e, ao constatar isso, Ackles sentiu um misto de raiva e tristeza. Ele chorou por alguns minutos e, e quando se acalmou, ligou para sua secretária:

-Alona, quero todos os funcionários dessa empresa na sala de reuniões agora!

-Sim senhor! - respondeu a loira assustada.

Minutos depois, ele estava no lugar marcado, vendo todos entrar. Assim que todos eles entraram, ele começou a falar:

-Bem, eu chamei vocês aqui porque alguém arrombou o cofre do meu escritório e levou tudo que estava lá.

Imediatamente, um burburinho se alastrou pela sala. Todos estavam assustados por causa do fato. Jared e Chad fingiam também estarem surpresos para não chamarem a atenção. Então, Jared interrompeu a balbúrdia:

-Pessoal, deixem ele continuar! Você já sabe quem fez isso, Jen?

-Obrigado, Jay. Continuando, não eu não sei. Por isso fiz essa reunião. Eu não vou chamar a polícia e não ligo para o dinheiro. Tudo o que eu quero é o relógio que estava lá dentro de volta. Ele tem uma importância sentimental muito grande para mim. Então, se a pessoa não se confessar e devolvê-lo agora, eu pessoalmente vou revirar os armários de todos com a chave mestra até encontrá-lo. Aliás, eu já a tirei da gaveta da minha escrivaninha. Ela está aqui no meu bolso.

O burburinho recomeçou, mas ninguém admitiu o roubo, então o presidente da empresa voltou a falar:

-Pelo visto, a pessoa não vai devolver meu relógio. Não me resta outra alternativa. Estou indo para o vestiário.

Jensen deixou a sala de reunião e foi para o corredor seguido por todos os funcionários. Minutos depois, ele entrava no vestiário e, ficando de frente para os funcionários, voltou a falar:

-Essa é a última chance. Ninguém vai confessar? Se eu achar meu relógio aqui,o ladrão ou a ladra será imediatamente demitido ou demitida. Que seja, vou começar a procurar.

Exatamente como falou, o loiro revirou cada armário, até chegar em um em especial. Era lá que estava seu relógio. Decepcionado, ele tirou o objeto dourado de dentro, enquanto o mostrava a todos falando:

-Eu não acredito! Eu confiei em você, Mitch! Como pôde fazer isso comigo?

-Que? Jensen não fui eu! Não faço a mínima ideia de como seu relógio foi parar aí dentro? - retrucou Pileggi apavorado e confuso.

-Não insulte a minha inteligência, Mitch! Você está demitido!

-Jensen, por favor, eu preciso do emprego!

-Mas é muita cara de pau, Pileggi! Quando arrombou o cofre do meu irmão, você não se importou com seu emprego! - esbravejou Jared fingindo uma falsa indignação.

-Obrigado, Jay. Você pode por favor tirar o dinheiro desse armário e levar para minha sala? Eu estou voltando para lá. Preciso contratar um novo segurança. - falou o loiro amargurado.

-Sem problemas, Jen.

O dia transcorreu tenso na AresCorp. Embora tenha conseguido seu relógio e o dinheiro de volta e trocado o cofre por um mais forte e seguro, Jensen ainda estava triste, pois Mitch era um amigo para ele. Essa traição doeu muito fundo nele. Em sua sala, Jared fazia uma ligação de seu celular:

-O cargo está vago. Ele já está procurando outra pessoa para preenchê-lo. É só olhar o anúncio na internet e nos jornais. Pelo menos o da internet deve sair em algumas horas.

-Ótimo. Eu vou imprimir meu currículo. - respondeu Collins desligando logo depois.

No dia seguinte, havia uma fila de candidatos na porta da sala de Ackles, incluindo Krushnic. Quando a manhã quase chegava ao fim, ele finalmente chamou o assassino, que entrou na sala calmamente sentando diante do futuro chefe. No segundo que colocou os olhos no moreno, algo mudou dentro do loiro. Aqueles olhos azuis intensos, aquela boca tentadora, a pele morena, enfim, tudo chamou sua atenção. Misha pensou a mesma coisa em relação ao loiro. Seus olhos verdes cristalinos, suas sardas charmosas, a boca carnuda e o corpo forte eram ainda mais bonitos e atraentes pessoalmente. Despertando de seus devaneios, o loiro logo falou:

-Qual seu nome?

-Misha Novak. - respondeu o moreno mentindo para ocultar seu sobrenome.

-Bem, Sr. Novak, eu posso ver seu currículo?

-Sim. - retrucou Krushnic entregando o envelope em suas mãos para o loiro.

-Porque o senhor acha que tem condições de preencher a vaga, Sr. Novak? - indagou Ackles enquanto abria o envelope.

-Porque eu fui Major da Marinha até alguns anos atrás. Por isso, sou perito em armas de fogo e artes marciais, mais precisamente Kung Fu e box tailandês.

-Nossa, currículo de peso. De todo os currículos que eu vi hoje, o seu é o melhor. Pelo que diz aqui, além de ter sido da Marinha, o senhor também foi segurança em várias empresas.

-Exatamente. Foi logo depois da minha saída da Marinha.

Jensen encarou mais uma vez aqueles olhos azuis e então percebeu: Finalmente havia encontrado seu novo segurança. Com um sorriso nos lábios, ele falou:

-Está contratado.

-Obrigado, Sr. Ackles. Prometo que vou fazer de tudo para fazer por merecer a sua confiança.

-Eu não tenho dúvidas. Mas pode me chamar de Jensen. Todos aqui me chamam assim. Eu posso te chamar de Misha?

-Sim, Sr... quer dizer, Jensen. - respondeu o assassino se corrigindo para ganhar mais ainda a confiança do alvo. - quando eu posso começar?

-Agora mesmo. No seu novo armário estão a arma e a munição que você vai usar. Eu vou te levar até lá.

-Não precisa Sr... Jensen. Mande outro funcionário me levar. O se... você deve ter muita coisa para fazer.

-E tenho sim, mas faço questão de te levar. E assim aproveito para te mostrar as instalações.

-Se o se... você faz tanta questão, então tudo bem.

Jensen se levantou de sua cadeira e, junto com Misha saiu de sua sala. No corredor, ele anunciou para os outros candidatos que a vaga já estava preenchida. Decepcionados, eles foram embora, enquanto os dois homens seguiam para o vestiário. Lá, diante da porta do armário de Krushnic, enquanto lhe entregava a chave e apontava o armário, ele falou:

-Esse é o seu armário, Misha. Nº 402. Pode pegar sua arma.

-Sim senhor. - respondeu ele, tomando a chave das mãos do novo chefe e abrindo o armário.

-Já disse para não me chamar de senhor, Misha. Isso aqui não é a Marinha. - retrucou o loiro sorrindo.

-Desculpe. Força do hábito. - explicou o dono dos olhos azuis sem graça.

-Entendo. Mas aqui você terá que perder esse hábito. - replicou Ackles sorrindo.

-Ok. Vou tentar.

Misha pegou a arma e a munição e as examinou. Enquanto o observava, Jensen perguntou:

-Então, gostou delas?

-É uma Glock 9mm. Perfeita para o trabalho. - respondeu o moreno enquanto carregava e engatilhava a arma.

Ver Collins examinar a arma fascinou o presidente da empresa. Ele o encarava com os olhos brilhando sem entender o que acontecia consigo mesmo. Aqueles olhos eram encantadores! Em suas 3 décadas de vida, Ackles nunca tinha visto um par de olhos com esse nível tão forte de azul que beirava o marinho e com essa profundidade que parecia enxergar sua alma. Nem mesmo as mulheres com quem namorou, incluindo Danneel. tinham um olhar assim. Ele estava alheio ao mundo, divagando sobre a beleza de Misha e o que ele estava despertando dentro de si, quando o próprio cortou o silêncio:

-Jensen, tudo bem?

-Ah sim! Desculpe, eu estava longe. Bem, vamos começar o trabalho! - exclamou o loiro sorrindo constrangido.

* * *

><p><strong>As informações que estavam no currículo do Misha são verdadeiras, ele só mudou o sobrenome para disfarçar.<strong>

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	3. A 1ª Bebedeira

**Demorei, mas aqui estou! Rsss! Explicações sobre o título do capítulo nas notais finais.**

* * *

><p>Misha estava confuso. Duas semanas haviam se passado desde que ele se tornou segurança de Jensen e, apesar de tomar nota de tudo que o alvo fazia, ele ainda não tinha conseguido bolar um plano para matá-lo. O moreno nunca tinha demorado tanto para concluir um trabalho. E essa demora já estava irritando seu contratante. Ele estava no banheiro da AresCorp quando Jared entrou pouco depois dele e, com uma cara de poucos amigos, começou esbravejar:<p>

-Qual o seu problema? Porque está demorando tanto para fazer o que eu te pedi?

-Você é maluco? Não podemos falar sobre isso aqui! E eu vou levar o tempo que for preciso, então não me pressione! Não esqueça: você precisa de mim e não eu de você! Eu posso viver muito bem sem o seu dinheiro! - retrucou o assassino em um tom de voz baixo e sério deixando o mais novo sozinho e completamente assustado no banheiro.

Perturbado como estava, tudo que o Collins não precisava era uma prensa de seu contratante. Só mesmo alguém tão imaturo como Jared para falar de assassinato em seu local de trabalho e a metros da futura vítima. Ainda bem que não havia ninguém por perto para ouvir e eles não foram claros sobre o assunto da conversa. Ele caminhava para a antessala do escritório de Jensen com seus pensamentos oscilando entre seu chefe e o trabalho que teria que fazer. Porque ele não conseguia simplesmente apertar o gatilho de sua arma em um dos vários momentos do dia em que eles ficavam sozinhos? Ou então envenená-lo com veneno de baiacu que provoca um ataque cardíaco e não deixa rastros no organismo? Porque a simples ideia de matar Jensen era tão horrível para ele? Ele era um assassino de aluguel a anos, a ideia de matar alguém nunca teve a mínima importância para ele. Quando Krushnic tinha um trabalho, ele o fazia e pronto! Mas agora ele não conseguia. Matar alguém nunca tinha sido tão difícil para um assassino frio e calculista como ele.

Horas mais tarde, eles estavam saindo da empresa, a caminho da casa de Ackles, que sempre era escoltado por Misha, quando o loiro falou algo que o moreno não esperava:

-Misha, amanhã a noite haverá uma festa de aniversário para mim lá em casa e eu gostaria que você fosse. Tudo bem para você?

-Eu, participando do seu aniversário? - indagou Collins assustado e corado. Ackles era a única pessoa no mundo que tinha o dom de deixá-lo ruborizado e sem jeito. Sasha até conseguia isso, mas bem menos vezes que o loiro e não com tanta intensidade quanto ele.

-Claro! Nessas duas semanas eu me tornei mais próximo de você do que do meu próprio irmão. Gosto de pensar que somos amigos. Você não me vê como seu amigo?

-Não é isso! É que nós mal nos conhecemos e você é meu chefe então nunca pensei que me convidaria. E você e o Sr. Padalecki não são próximos?

-Relaxa! O tempo não significa nada. Às vezes convivemos com uma pessoa a anos e mal falamos com ela, no entanto nos tornamos melhores amigos de pessoas que conhecemos há 5 minutos. É muito relativo. E você não foi o único empregado que eu convidei. Todos da empresa estarão lá. Só que no caso dos outros, eu os convidei por memorando. Você, eu resolvi convidar pessoalmente. E não, infelizmente eu e Jay não somos tão próximos como eu gostaria. Nós conversamos, vivemos debaixo do mesmo teto, trabalhamos no mesmo lugar, mas não somos confidentes, sabe? Eu não sei o que se passa na cabeça e no coração do meu irmãozinho e gostaria muito de saber, porque eu me preocupo com ele. Mas também não pressioná-lo. Se ele não quer me contar, só me resta aceitar. - explicou o loiro com as mãos no volante e encarando o moreno ao seu lado no banco do passageiro.

-Bem. Eu vou então. Obrigado pelo convite. - devolveu o moreno olhando imensidão verde dos olhos do outro.

-Que bom. Fico feliz. - replicou Jensen sorrindo para Misha.

O resto da viagem transcorreu em silêncio, mas os dois corações batiam descompassadamente sem que seus donos entendessem o porque. No dia seguinte, Chad e Jared estavam no apartamento do loiro se arrumando para o aniversário. O moreno, ainda irritado pela demora de Krushnic em matar Jensen, vociferava entre uma peça e outra de roupa:

-Você disse que ele era rápido, Chad! Mas já faz mais de 1 mês que eu o contratei e nada! Quanto tempo mais ele vai levar? 1 ano?

-Calma, Jay! Ele é minucioso, quer fazer tudo com calma para não deixar nenhuma ponta solta. Relaxa que logo você será o presidente da AresCorp e único herdeiro da família Padalecki. - respondeu Murray com um tom de voz carinhoso, abraçando a cintura do outro pelas costas, em uma tentativa de acalmá-lo.

-Eu vou confiar em você de novo, Chad, e esperar mais um pouco. Mas se ele não fizer o que nós combinamos nas próximas semanas, eu vou procurar outra pessoa mais rápida e inteligente para o trabalho.

-Obrigado pela confiança, amor. Agora relaxa e vamos terminar de nos arrumar porque seu irmão nos espera.

Em seu pequeno apartamento, Misha se arrumava o melhor que podia. Ele andava de um lado para o outro trocando de roupa constantemente, sem achar nenhuma que o agradasse. Até que ele perdeu a cabeça e jogou todas as roupas de seu armário na cama aos gritos. Desesperado, o moreno sentou em sua cama ao lado do criado-mudo, apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas e o rosto nas mãos e chorou um pouco. Então, o assassino passou os dedos pelos cabelos e olhou para um porta-retratos localizado em cima do criado-mudo. Nele havia uma foto dele com uma mulher morena e um bebê de cabelos e olhos castanhos. Krushnic pegou o porta-retratos e acariciou a imagem da mulher e da criança na foto.

De uma hora para outra, o semblante agoniado de Collins mudou para um seguro e sério. Ele respirou fundo, pegou a primeira roupa que viu em sua cama e se vestiu. Logo, ele estava diante do portão da mansão dos Paralecki, que foi aberto para a sua entrada. Misha estacionou seu carro, pegou um presente que estava no banco do passageiro e foi para o grande jardim, onde a festa já havia começado a alguns minutos.

A poucos metros do local, ele viu Jensen e seu coração descompassou. O loiro estava lindo. Ele usava uma calça social preta e uma camisa branca com as mangas arregaçadas e o primeiro botão aberto, deixando uma pequena parte de seu peito exposta. Abraçada a ele estava Danneel muito bem arrumada e sorridente, ao contrário de Ackles que estava sério e parecia distante. Mas então, ele o viu e abriu um largo sorriso, abandonando a noiva e indo em sua direção. O loiro não pôde deixar de notar como seu segurança estava belo. Calça e terno marrons e camisa e sapatos pretos, cabelos arrumados com gel e um cheiro delicioso de lavanda. Ackles alcançou o outro rapidamente e, assim que estavam um diante do outro, ele o cumprimentou:

-Misha, que bom que veio!

-Bem, você me convidou, não foi? - respondeu o moreno com um sorriso muito discreto, quase imperceptível.

-Claro! Mas venha curtir a festa! - exclamou o loiro o puxando pelo braço.

-Espera, Jensen! Eu tenho que te dar o seu presente! - retrucou o moreno sem graça.

-Não precisava ter comprado um presente para mim, Misha!

-Precisava sim, eu não ia vir para sua festa de aniversário de mãos abanando! Toma, espero que goste!

Misha entregou o presente e Jensen o abriu com ansiedade. Ao ver o que tinha na embalagem, ele sorriu e agradeceu com os olhos brilhando:

-Eu não acredito! Eu estava louco por esse livro, mas não o achei em lugar nenhum, ele já está esgotado! Como você o conseguiu?

-O autor é noivo da minha irmã. Ele pedi um exemplar extra e ele conseguiu.

-Você é cunhado de Jeffrey Dean Morgan? - exclamou o loiro chocado.

-Sim e você não imagina a minha surpresa quando eu ouvi você dizer para o Sr. Padalecki que estava louco por esse livro.

-Nossa, se não for pedir demais, você pode me apresentar a ele qual quer dia desses? Eu sou muito fã dele! Tenho todos os livros que ele lançou!

-Claro, eu vou falar com ele sobre isso. - respondeu o assassino preocupado, pois agora achava que tinha falado demais. Jensen não podia de forma alguma se aproximar de sua família.

-Obrigado, Misha! Por isso e pelo livro! Eu adorei mesmo! É o melhor presente que eu recebi até agora. - agradeceu o loiro abraçando Krushnic com força e sentindo seu coração acelerar.

-Não fale assim! Você deve ter recebido presentes melhores, como o Porshe da sua mãe. - devolveu o moreno surpreso e desconcertado com o gesto do outro.

-Nem sempre os presentes mais caros são os melhores, Misha. O que vale é a intenção. E eu realmente queria muito esse livro. Como eu te disse, sou muito fã do Morgan.

O silêncio se instalou entre os dois homens e eles passaram a se encarar. Azul e verde perdidos um na imensidão do outro. Então a admiração silenciosa e mútua foi interrompida pela chegada de Danneel, que agarrou o braço do noivo falando:

-Jensen, amor, o aniversariante não pode se dar ao luxo de dar atenção para um só convidado. Muitas pessoas querem falar com você.

-Eu sei, Dan. Só estava recebendo o Misha. Aliás, não vai cumprimentá-lo?

-Ah, claro que sim. Boa noite, Misha! - exclamou a ruiva com um sorriso dissimulado nos lábios.

-Boa noite, Srta. Harris. - respondeu Misha polidamente e tentando conter a raiva que sentiu ao vê-la agarrar seu chefe.

-Bem, vamos então, amor?

-Dan, olha só o que o Misha me deu! O livro novo do Morgan que eu queria! - exclamou Ackles mostrando o livro para a noiva.

-Como ele conseguiu? Eu virei a cidade de cabeça para baixo e não o achei! - replicou a ruiva chocada e tentando conter a fúria, pois ela queria ter dado o livro de presente para Jensen.

-Você não vai acreditar, Dan! Misha é cunhado do Morgan! E vai me apresentar a ele! - explicou o loiro sorrindo e com os olhos brilhando.

-O que? Como assim? - indagou a ruiva ainda mais chocada e tentando disfarçar a raiva.

-Ele é noivo da minha irmã, Sasha. E conseguiu um exemplar extra para mim. - falou o moreno calmamente.

-Ah, entendi. Bem, vamos logo, amor. Estão todos te esperando!

-Está bem. Vem com a gente, Misha!

O trio se dirigiu para o centro do jardim, onde a festa acontecia. Havia uma pista de dança e um DJ de um lado e várias meses espalhadas do outro. Apesar de conhecer a maioria dos convidados, pois eram funcionários da empresa, Misha não se enturmou e acabou ficando sozinho em uma mesa que estava em um canto, mais afastada das outras.

Horas se passavam e Jensen, embora quisesse muito, não conseguia ir ver Collins, pois os outros convidados não o deixavam sozinho, principalmente Danneel, que grudou nele como carrapato. Krushnic não parava de observar seu alvo, mas não como assassino. Ele lutava contra o que sentia, pois não podia ser dar ao luxo de ter tais sentimentos, ainda mais por um alvo. Angustiado, ele bebia um drink atrás do outro. Ao longo da noite, enquanto observava e admirava Jensen, ele bebeu vodka, whiskey, champagne, mas foi quando tomou uma dose dupla de tequila, já perto do final, que seu corpo começou a reclamar. Ele já estava bêbado a horas, mas naquele momento se sentia tonto e enjoado e bufava de ódio de Danneel. E também de inveja. O moreno queria muito estar ao lado de Jensen e, ao mesmo tempo se recriminava por isso.

Angustiado, ele se levantou de sua cadeira e foi trôpego ao banheiro social, que era o mais perto da entrada. Largando a porta entreaberta, ele se debruçou na pia e abriu a torneira lavando seu rosto furiosamente. Tão bêbado que estava, o assassino não notou que alguém percebeu seu estado deplorável e sua ida ao banheiro e o seguiu imediatamente. Ele só notou isso quando ouviu a voz rouca atrás de si:

-Misha, você está bem? - perguntou o loiro preocupado.

-Jensen? O que faz aqui? - indagou Collins surpreso encarando Ackles.

-Eu vi você vindo para cá aos tropeços e fiquei preocupado. Você bebeu demais, não foi? - explicou Jensen se aproximando do outro.

-Desculpe. Não queria te causar problemas no dia do seu aniversário. Mas eu já vou embora e você poderá voltar para sua noiva. - respondeu Misha constrangido.

-Você não vai embora assim, Misha. Não está em condições de dirigir. Durma aqui. É melhor.

-Obrigado, Jensen, mas sua noiva não gosta de mim e eu já te causei problemas demais. Então, eu já vou. - retrucou Krushnic desligando a torneira e tentando ir embora.

Por causa do efeito do álcool, Misha acabou tropeçando nas pernas e caiu, mas antes que ele chegasse ao chão, um par de braços fortes o amparou e os dois rostos ficaram a milímetros um do outro. Com tal proximidade, o assassino não conseguiu mais resistir. Os olhos verdes brilhantes, a boca carnuda e tentadora, as sardas extremamente charmosas. Ele simplesmente fechou os olhos e se entregou. Jensen também se rendeu a atração que sentia ao ver aqueles olhos azuis tão intensos e aquela boca deliciosamente rachada tão perto de si. Um beijo acabou acontecendo dentro daquele banheiro. Uma carícia cheia de amor, paixão e entrega. O loiro apertou a cintura do moreno colando os dois corpos. Collins segurou os braços de Ackles e acabou cravando as unhas de leve neles sem saber que deixaria algumas pequenas marcas.

Então, Misha desmaiou. O loiro o segurou e com menos força do que imaginava, pois para sua surpresa, Misha era leve, o carregou e o levou para fora do banheiro sem conseguir conter o sorriso que tomava conta de seu rosto. Ele estava na escada quando Danneel o interceptou, esbravejando:

-MAS O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM SEU SEGURANÇA NOS BRAÇOS, JENSEN?

-Não faça escândalo, Danneel! Ele bebeu demais e desmaiou! Eu vou colocá-lo em um dos quartos de hóspedes!

-Jensen, esse homem não tem que dormir aqui! Manda o motorista levá-lo para casa!

-Eu não faria isso nem se soubesse onde ele mora, Danneel! Não o deixaria sozinho no estado em que ele está! - exclamou o loiro irritado.

-Mas é seu aniversário! Estão todos te esperando!

-Eu só vou deixá-lo no quarto. Já volto para festa! Me espere lá!

-Mas, Jensen!

-ELTA! Vai logo de uma vez! - vociferou Jensen chamando a noiva pelo primeiro nome dela, que ela odeia e pelo qual ele só a chama quando está irritado com ela.

-Está bem! Já entendi! - devolveu a ruiva frustrada.

Danneel voltou para festa para evitar que a briga com Ackles ficasse pior, enquanto ele levou Misha para um dos quartos de hóspedes, justamente aquele que ficava ao lado do dele. Ele deitou Krushnic na enorme cama de casal, retirou toda a roupa dele, o deixando só de boxer. Aquela imagem tirou seu fôlego. Ele sempre gostou de mulher, mas tinha que admitir, Misha era perfeito. E aquele beijo no banheiro só o fez ter certeza do que sentia por aquele moreno. Por isso, no dia seguinte, com as coisas mais calmas, ele terminaria tudo com Danneel. Ele não conseguiria, nem queria, namorar uma pessoa amando outra. Após suspirar diante da visão do paraíso que estava à sua frente, ele foi até seu quarto e pegou um de seus melhores pijamas, vestindo o moreno assim que voltou para a suíte onde o havia colocado. Então, ele se sentou ao seu lado e começou a acariciar seus cabelos sorrindo bobamente, esquecendo-se completamente da sua própria festa de aniversário.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu coloquei o "1ª" no título porque mais para frente, bem para frente mesmo, haverá uma nova bebedeira do Misha, essa mais reveladora.<strong>

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**

**PS: Elta é realmente o 1º nome da Danneel. Fonte: Wikipedia.**


	4. Quando Se Esquece Como É Ser Cuidado

**Capítulo**** 4**

**Quando ****Se ****Esquece ****Como ****É ****Ser ****Cuidado ****Por ****Alguém**

* * *

><p><strong>Simplesmente me bateu uma vontade louca de continuar essa fic e eu fiz 2 capítulos. O próximo será postado logo. Espero que gostem!<strong>

* * *

><p>O dia finalmente amanheceu. Misha abria os olhos com dificuldade estranhando o local onde estava. Ele não conseguia ver o quarto direito, pois as cortinas e a porta estavam fechadas. Uma dor muito forte tomou conta de sua cabeça, por isso ele levou as mãos para os cabelos e gemeu. Então uma voz rouca e doce se fez presente:<p>

-Eu sei, sua cabeça dói. É normal quando se está com ressaca. Aliás, beba isso. É água. Você está desidratado. - falou Jensen sentado em sua frente estendendo uma garrafa para ele.

-Jen... Jensen? O que houve? Onde eu estou? - perguntou o moreno assustado e imóvel.

-Pegue essa garrafa e beba um pouco de água primeiro. Depois nós conversarmos.

Collins sentou-se na cama e obedeceu Ackles, até porque estava sedento. Após alguns goles, o loiro falou:

-Você bebeu demais ontem e desmaiou. Então eu te trouxe para cá. Esse é um dos quartos de hóspedes. Aliás, beba aquele copo de suco de manga que está do seu lado esquerdo. Você precisa de açúcar porque gastou muita glicose.

Krushnic olhou para o lado e viu um copo de um suco amarelo em cima de um criado-mudo. Então deixou a água lá, pegou o copo e bebeu todo o seu conteúdo. Isso disparou uma reação em seu corpo e, antes que ele conseguisse se expressar, Jensen se aproximou dele e falou:

-Eu te ajudo a ir ao banheiro. Para sua sorte, esse quarto é uma suíte. Vamos.

O loiro o segurou pela cintura e o ajudou a se levantar. Alguns passos depois, eles entraram em uma suíte, onde Jensen tentou ajudá-lo a tirar as calças, mas Misha se assustou e reclamou:

-Não! Eu faço isso sozinho!

-Calma, Misha. Eu não quero te assustar. Eu só queria te ajudar porque sei que você deve estar com o corpo mole.

-Eu sei. Desculpe. Obrigado, mas eu consigo fazer isso sozinho. Você pode se virar de costas?

Jensen atendeu o pedido dele e só então o assassino percebeu o que usava, pois já ia abaixar as calças. Confuso, ele indagou:

-Que roupa é essa?

-É um pijama meu. Eu não podia deixar você dormir com aquela roupa. Ela é bonita, mas é desconfortável para dormir. Então, eu troquei sua roupa.

-Vo... você me viu de cueca? - perguntou Krushnic assustado e envergonhado.

-Sim. Somos homens, Misha, qual o problema? E é melhor você começar logo o seu trabalho, antes que faça nas calças. - retrucou Jensen com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

Collins finalmente terminou e Ackles o levou de volta para o quarto. Enquanto voltavam, ele não se conteve e perguntou o que o estava perturbando desde que viu o moreno acordar:

-Misha, você se lembra de alguma coisa da noite de ontem?

Aquele questionamento disparou uma onda de flashes em sua cabeça e logo o assassino soube porque seu alvo lhe fazia aquela pergunta. Sim, ele se lembrava. Ele não recordava muita coisa, mas lembrava com nitidez da loucura que cometeu naquele banheiro social. Os lábios de Jensen eram tão convidativos, tão deliciosos. Deus, como ele gostou daquele beijo! E como queria repetir a dose! Mas não podia. Jensen era seu alvo, ele não podia se apaixonar por aquele loiro de jeito nenhum. Então só havia uma coisa a fazer, uma resposta para dar:

-Não. - ele mentiu fingindo uma amnésia alcoólica e torcendo para que o loiro não mencionasse o beijo.

-Você deve estar com amnésia alcoólica. - falou Jensen como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos não conseguindo ocultar a decepção.

-É, deve ser. Mas eu fiz alguma coisa constrangedora?

-Não. Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Você não fez nada de mais.

-Bem, obrigado por tudo, Jensen. Agora eu vou embora. - agradeceu Misha já perto da cama.

-De jeito nenhum!

-Que? - indagou o moreno perplexo.

-Você está com uma das piores ressacas que eu já vi na vida, Misha! E olha que Jay já teve cada uma que você nem imagina! Eu não vou te deixar sozinho desse jeito! Você só vai embora amanhã!

-Mas, Jensen...

-Sem mais, nem meio mais! Eu sou seu chefe e estou te dando uma ordem. Agora, deita nessa cama que eu vou buscar algo leve para você comer. - interrompeu Ackles com um tom de voz autoritário e brincalhão ao mesmo tempo.

-Está bem, doutor, você venceu. Eu fico. Mas eu não quero comer, eu estou... - começou o moreno se dando por vencido.

-Enjoado, eu sei. Mas você precisa comer um pouco. Descanse, eu já volto. Aliás, fico feliz de ver seu sarcasmo, Misha. Sinal de que você não está tão mal assim.

Jensen deixou o quarto com um sorriso, ao mesmo tempo em que Misha se deitava novamente. Ele já tinha esquecido como é ser cuidado por alguém. Sasha até cuidava dele quando ele ficava doente de vez em quanto, mas ele não a deixava se aproximar muito e ficar com ele pelo tempo que ela gostaria. Além do mais ela tem a "Aphrodisiac" e Morgan para cuidar, então não tem muito tempo para ele. Mas com Jensen é diferente. Ele não consegue dizer não para aquele loiro. Céus, o que está acontecendo com ele?

Enquanto Misha pensava, Jensen desceu as escadas para a cozinha assoviando "Carry On My Wayward Son" do Kansas animadamente. Uma vez lá dentro, ele lavou as mãos e pegou umas folhas de alface, manjericão, repolho, tomate, pimentão e cenoura na geladeira para fazer uma deliciosa salada. Ackles não costumava falar isso para ninguém, mas sabia cozinhar muito bem graças à sua mãe que era uma ótima professora. E foi exatamente ela que entrou no cômodo e flagrou a cena:

-Ora ora! Como estamos felizes essa manhã!

-Bom dia, mamãe! - exclamou Jensen virando seu rosto para ela.

-Bom dia, filho. - devolveu ela dando um beijo em sua testa. - Mas você ainda não me explicou essa alegria toda.

-Impressão sua, mamãe. Eu estou normal como em qualquer outro dia.

-Está bem, eu vou fingir que não sou sua mãe e não te conheço muito bem. Mas, vai comer salada às 10 da manhã?

-Não é para mim, mamãe. É para o Misha, o meu segurança. Ele está de ressaca.

-Ele dormiu aqui? Como isso aconteceu que eu nem percebi?

-Aconteceu enquanto a senhora dançava com o Sr. Beaver na pista de dança. Quando a senhora está com ele se esquece do mundo.

-Jensen, por favor, não fale assim! Ele e eu somos apenas bom amigos! - exclamou Sherri ruborizada.

-Que seja. Nesse momento, Misha desmaiou e eu o coloquei em um dos quartos de hóspedes.

-Qual deles?

-Aquele que fica ao lado do meu.

-Jen, você não está apaixonado por esse rapaz, está? - indagou a mulher após observar o filho por longos minutos. Ela o conhecia o suficiente para saber quando ele estava amando alguém.

-Claro que não, mamãe! Ele é meu amigo! E eu sou hetero, lembra-se? - retrucou o loiro tentando ocultar o susto. Ele se lembrava muito bem da homofobia dela, por isso só lhe contaria a verdade se ele e Misha ficassem juntos.

-Eu sei, mas ninguém manda no coração e você está cuidando desse rapaz de um jeito...

-Chega, mamãe. Eu não posso ficar aqui discutindo com a senhora. Tenho que levar essa salada para o Misha. - replicou ele após temperar a comida com bastante óleo de oliva, porque o moreno estava precisando de gordura e pouco sal. Em seguida, ele pegou um par de talheres e subiu as escadas.

Logo, o loiro estava novamente na suíte onde Misha descansava e, com um sorriso nos lábios, levou o prato e os talheres até ele:

-Aqui está, Sr. Novak. Uma deliciosa salada feita especialmente para o senhor pelo Chef Ackles. Espero que o senhor aprecie a refeição.

A brincadeira do loiro arrancou uma gostosa gargalhada do moreno. Ele riu como não fazia há 5 anos e isso fez Jensen rir também. Sentado na cama diante do segurança, ele o observava com os olhos brilhando, até que Collins levou as mãos para a cabeça e gemeu de dor. Entendendo na hora o que tinha acontecido, ele falou calmamente:

-Não ria tanto, Mish. Só vai pior sua dor de cabeça.

-Mish? - indagou o assassino chocado por ouvir da boca de seu chefe o apelido que não ouvia há anos.

-Não gostou? Desculpe. É que seu nome pede por esse apelido. - explicou o loiro sem graça.

-Não. Tudo bem, eu gostei. É que eu não ouvia esse apelido há anos. - retrucou o assassino tentando acabar com o constrangimento de Jensen.

-Como assim? - questionou o loiro confuso.

-Desculpe, Jensen, mas esse é um assunto sobre o qual eu preferia não falar.

-Está bem, Mish. Eu entendo. Mas só aceito com uma condição.

-Que condição? - indagou o moreno preocupado.

-Que você me chame de Jen. É meu apelido desde a infância. Assim estaremos quites.

-Mas você é meu chefe...

-E hoje é domingo e você está na minha casa. No trabalho você pode voltar a me chamar de "Sr. Ackles" se preferir, mas fora dele prefiro que me chame de Jen.

-Está bem, Jens... quer dizer, Jen.

-Ótimo. Agora coma sua salada. - falou Ackles sorrindo.

Misha o obedeceu e começou a comer. Apesar do enjoo, ele não pôde deixar de notar como aquela comida era boa e logo uma exclamação deixou seus lábios:

-Nossa, está uma delícia! Foi você mesmo que fez?

-Exatamente. Que bom que gostou!

-Você sabe cozinhar? Por essa eu não esperava!

-Pois eu sei sim! Modéstia à parte, eu sou um ótimo cozinheiro. Minha mãe me ensinou muito bem. Mas não fale para ninguém tá? Só ela sabe disso. Eu só confio esses segredo à pessoas importantes.

-Então, eu sou importante? - perguntou o assassino ruborizado.

-Sim, Mish, você é. - retrucou o loiro com um ar sonhador.

Collins se constrangeu mais ainda e voltou sua atenção para a salada. Isso não podia estar acontecendo com ele! Ele estava amando novamente? Será possível? Há 5 anos que ele não sabia o que era amor! E agora ia amar justamente um de seus alvos? E o que era pior: pelo que parecia, esse amor era correspondido. Meu Deus, onde ele foi se meter? Logo, Misha terminou de comer e Jensen tirou o prato de suas mãos falando com um tom de voz doce:

-Agora descanse, Misha. Durma um pouco, pois seu corpo precisa disso para se recuperar.

Em seguida, ele deixou o quarto e o moreno voltou a se deitar, mas não pôde dormir, pois assim que Jensen saiu, a suíte foi invadida por um furioso Jared:

-Eu não consegui acreditar quando minha mãe me disse que você dormiu aqui porque estava de ressaca e que meu irmão está cuidando de você, mas vê-lo saindo daqui com um prato vazio nas mãos e um sorriso nos lábios me mostrou que ela estava certa!

-Sr. Padalecki, eu sei que eu não devia ter dormido em sua casa, mas aconteceu. Agora só nos resta agir o mais naturalmente possível. - explicou Krushnic sério enquanto novamente sentava na cama.

-Naturalmente? Você é um assassino contratado por mim para matar meu irmão, que agora virou seu enfermeiro! Como eu posso ser natural assim?

-Cala essa boca! Eu já falei que nós não podemos conversar sobre isso em público! Quer que ele ouça, imbecil?

-Olha como fala comigo, Krushnic ou...

-Não fale meu codinome aqui! E não me ameace! Eu não tenho medo de você. - exclamou Collins furioso já levantando da cama, mas colocando as mãos na cabeça e gemendo de dor em seguida.

Jared ia rir da fragilidade de Misha, mas nesse exato momento, Jensen voltava e ao ver a cena, ficou profundamente irritado:

-Pronto, Mish, já estou... Jared, o que você está fazendo aqui? E você não devia estar de pé, Mish! - exclamou o loiro, indo até Collins e o ajudando a deitar na cama.

-Mish? Desde quando você chama seu segurança de forma tão íntima? - indagou maliciosamente Padalecki enquanto observava o cuidado que seu irmão tinha com o assassino.

-Eu não te devo explicações de nada, Jared! Agora saia daqui antes que eu mesmo te expulse à pontapés! - replicou o loiro furioso e apontando para a porta depois de deixar o moreno de olhos azuis deitado.

-Ui, eu tô morrendo de medo! Mas eu vou sair sim, porque não tenho nada para fazer aqui mesmo. Tchau, irmãozinho!

-Já vai tarde! - exclamou Ackles batendo a porta logo após a saída de Jared. - O que ele queria aqui, Mish?

-Só queria zombar da minha ressaca mesmo. - mentiu Misha cheio de culpa.

-Idiota! Jared é mesmo um imbecil! Nunca vai crescer! Mas não se preocupe com ele, tá? Eu não o deixarei entrar aqui de novo. Vou até ficar aqui contigo para evitar que ele volte para te importunar. - esbravejou o loiro se sentando ao lado de Misha.

-Não precisa, Jen. Você deve ter coisas para fazer.

-Mas eu faço questão. E hoje é domingo. Eu estou de folga. Agora durma.

Misha sorriu e fechou os olhos caindo finalmente em sono profundo. Novamente sorrindo bobamente, Jensen se dedicou a acariciar os cabelos morenos mais uma vez.

Já em seu quarto, Jared teve uma nova ideia, muito melhor que assassinato. Ele conhecia o irmão muito bem, o bastante para saber que ele estava apaixonado por Collins. E pela demora do assassino de fazer seu trabalho e pela forma estranha que ele tem agido nas últimas semanas, ele achava que o amor de Jensen era correspondido. Mas Sherri era homofóbica. E se ela descobrisse que um de seus filhos, ainda mais Jensen, seu preferido, estava amando um homem, certamente o deserdaria. Assim, ele conseguiria ser o único herdeiro da família Padalecki sem ter que matar ninguém. Ele só precisava fazê-la flagrar ao menos um beijo deles.

Rapidamente, ele pegou seu celular e fez uma ligação. Uma voz sonolenta atendeu no outro lado da linha:

-Bom dia, Jay. Algum problema?

-Pelo contrário, Chad! Uma solução! Eu fiz uma descoberta que me deu uma ótima ideia para resolver de vez os meus problemas. Eu posso ir aí no seu apartamento agora?

-Claro que sim! Você pode vir aqui quando quiser, amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>

**PS: Eu coloquei o nome desse capítulo no início dele, pq ele é grande demais para caber no retângulo onde fica o nome do capítulo.**


	5. Faça Por Merecer

**Bem, eu sei q demorei para atualizar, me desculpem. É que eu estava dando tanta atenção para essa fic, q é o meu xodó entre todas as minhas fics, que acabei deixando as outras um pouco de lado. Então resolvi dar atenção para elas e acabei por começar outras nesse meio tempo e por isso acabei deixando essa um pouco de lado. Mas a estou atualizando agora e já estou quase finalizando o capítulo 6, então n demorarei para atualizá-la de novo. Espero que gostem!**

* * *

><p>Alguns minutos depois, Jared chegava ao apartamento de Chad, que o recebeu com um ardente beijo. Assim que se separaram, o loiro o indagou ansioso:<p>

-E aí, qual foi a descoberta e qual a ideia?

-Calma aí, amor! Você vai ter que fazer por merecer! - exclamou Jared com uma risada marota indo em direção ao quarto.

O loiro sorriu da mesma forma e o seguiu para sua suíte. Uma vez lá, o mais alto parou diante da cama e voltou a falar:

-Para a brincadeira ficar mais interessante, vamos logo nos despir.

-Está bem, Jay, mas não me mata de curiosidade!

-Isso só vai depender de você e de sua... eficiência, amor! - devolveu Jared maliciosamente.

Assim que eles ficaram nus, o mais alto se sentou na cama e, com um olhar de filhotinho, encarou seu namorado enquanto apontava seu membro:

-Pode começar, amor. Faça por merecer saber a informação.

Chad apenas riu e se ajoelhou diante do moreno segurando seu membro em seguida. Primeiro, ele deslizou a língua pela glande lentamente e foi rodopiando até a base, envolvendo também os testículos. Jared não se aguentou e começou ofegar e gemer:

-Chad, sua boca é tão gostosa! Eu não canso de dizer isso!

Murray apenas continuou seu trabalho, agora abocanhando o sexo de Jared e se movimentando lentamente, enquanto também o masturbava. Aos poucos os movimentos bucais e manuais foram se intensificando junto com os ôfegos e gemidos no moreno. Logo, as mãos do loiro deixaram o membro de Padalecki e começaram a massagear suas coxas com força e lentidão, exatamente do jeito que ele gostava. Nesse momento, ele não aguentou e gozou loucamente:

-CHAD, CHAD, CHAD! OH, CHAD!

Exausto, ele caiu na cama e ficou tentando recuperar seu fôlego, enquanto seu namorado se sentou ao lado e falou zombeteiramente:

-É, eu acho que fiz por merecer!

-Como sempre, amor! - exclamou Jared em resposta.

-Então qual é a informação?

-Eu não vou entregar o jogo de vez! Primeiro, eu vou falar a descoberta, depois, se você fizer por merecer novamente, eu conto a minha ideia.

-Está bem, Jay. Fale a descoberta primeiro.

-Krushnic tomou um porre ontem, desmaiou, dormiu lá em casa e agora meu irmãozinho está cuidando da ressaca dele.

-Que? Seu irmão cuidando do segurança? Como assim?

-Eu acho que, apesar de ser hetero, Jensen está apaixonado por ele, Chad. Eu o conheço bem o suficiente para saber reconhecer quando ele está amando alguém. E ele já está até o chamando de Mish!

-Sério? Nossa, e o Krushnic? Já sei, ele vai usar isso para se aproximar dele e matá-lo?

-Não. Eu acho que Krushnic também o ama.

-Que? - exclamou Chad chocado.

-Amor, você mesmo disse que ele é rápido no que faz. Mas já faz mais de um mês que eu o contratei e nada dele matar o Jensen. E ainda por cima está agindo muito estranho. Aliás, pelo que você me falou dele, eu achei que ele era centrado demais para tomar um porre.

-Era o que eu pensava também. Mas se ele está apaixonado por um alvo, isso explica tudo.

-Pois é, e isso leva exatamente para a minha ideia. Mas se você quiser saber sobre ela, amor, terá que fazer por merecer de novo. Me foda como se deve! - exclamou o moreno lambendo os lábios com malícia logo depois.

-Como você quiser, minha putinha! - devolveu Chad sorrindo igualmente malicioso. - Eu vou aproveitar e usar uns brinquedinhos novos que comprei para você.

-Humm... eu adoro brinquedinhos! Pode usar todos!

-Foi você quem pediu, minha putinha!

Chad foi até sua cômoda e tirou de lá uma caixa com um logotipo de uma Sexy Shop. Rapidamente, ele voltou para a cama e colocou Jared de quarto, o prendendo na cabeceira logo depois com dois pares de algemas que tirou da caixa. Em seguida, ele abriu bem as pernas do moreno e tirou da caixa outros dois pares de algemas, dessa vez com as correntes bem mais compridas, e prendeu os pés de Jared nos pés da cama. Diante dessa imagem, ele não resistiu e lambeu os lábios. Era uma visão realmente deliciosa. Então, ele pegou uns tubos na caixa e espalhou seu conteúdo pelo corpo de Jared enquanto explicava:

-Essas coisas que eu estou passando em você, minha putinha, são vários tipos e sabores de gel comestível. E é claro que eu vou comer tudo. - ele puxou Padalecki pelo cabelos, virou seu rosto para ele e lambeu os lábios. - Você pediu para ser fodida como se deve, minha putinha, agora aguente!

Chad entupiu a entrada de Jared com gel e depois lambeu cada pedaço do corpo dele lentamente, enquanto o ouvia gemer por ele. Depois, Murray pegou um vibrador da caixa, o ligou e o introduziu de vez no ânus de Padalecki, que tentou dar um pulo para frente por causa da dor, mas foi impedido pelas algemas. Então, Chad se ajoelhou na cama ao lado dele e com um tom de voz autoritário, falou:

-Agora devolve o favor que eu lhe fiz, minha putinha!

Sem falar nada, Jared abocanhou o membro de Chad como podia naquela posição e o chupou com ardor. Ele movimentou sua boca indo e vindo tentando ignorar o prazer que o vibrador lhe dava e se concentrar em dar prazer ao seu parceiro. Quando estava para gozar, o loiro segurou seu cabelo e falou:

-Chega, minha putinha! Você já mamou demais! Agora eu vou me divertir com seu corpo delicioso de outra forma!

Chad se levantou da cama e voltou a se ajoelhar atrás de Jared, tirando o vibrador de sua entrada e a invadindo no mesmo segundo. Ele não quis nem pensar em ir lentamente ou ser cuidadoso. Jared o conhecia muito bem, por isso sabia o que estava pedindo quando disse que queria ser fodido como se deve, então ele teria que aguentar. Agora que ele tinha entrado no modo dominador, não sairia dele tão cedo. Ele ia dar para Jared exatamente o que ele pediu e queria quando falou a frase código deles, "me foda como se deve". Então entrou nele com toda a violência que tinha guardada em si. O estocou com cada vez mais força, segurando em seus quadris com suas unhas afundando na pele dele. Jared gritou de prazer e dor e isso só estimulou Chad a gritar ainda mais:

-ISSO, MINHA PUTINHA! GRITA MAIS PARA O SEU MESTRE!

-Mestre, me masturba, por favor! - suplicou o moreno sentindo seu membro teso o incomodar.

-De jeito nenhum, minha putinha! Você pediu para ser fodida como se deve, então é isso que eu vou fazer! Eu vou te fazer gozar desesperadamente e sem ser tocada! - exclamou o loiro com um tom de voz sádico e autoritário.

Chad continuou a investir contra o corpo de Jared cada vez mais violentamente, arrancando dele gemidos de prazer que aumentavam de volume com o passar do tempo. Logo, ambos gozaram loucamente por minutos. Murray riu sarcasticamente e falou ainda dentro de Jared:

-Eu não disse que ia te fazer gozar sem te tocar, minha putinha? Eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas!

O contador continuou possuindo o acionista por horas, sempre parando por algum tempo entre um orgasmo e outro para ambos descansarem e comerem e trocando o moreno de posição de vez em quando. Já era noite quando Jared desmaiou de exaustão embaixo de Chad. O loiro ainda investiu mais algumas vezes até chegar ao clímax de novo e saiu de dentro de Jared, dessa vez de forma definitiva, pelo menos pelos próximos dias. Finalmente, ele tinha saído do modo dominador. Murray sorriu e deu um beijo na testa de Jared murmurando:

-Sinto ter te esgotado tanto, amor, mas foi você que pediu. Agora descanse. Eu vou dormir no quarto de hóspedes de novo para você poder ficar à vontade. Boa noite.

E então ele tirou as algemas dos braços e das pernas de Padalecki, saiu de sua suíte e voltou para o quarto de hóspedes onde dormiu até o dia seguinte. Chad acordou primeiro. Eram 7 da manhã. Como já era segunda-feira, eles teriam que trabalhar, mas naquele estado, Jared não conseguiria. Então Murray ligou para Jensen, que ainda estava em casa:

-Jen, como vai?

-Estou bem, Chad. Algum problema?

-Olha, o Jay passou o dia aqui ontem e parece que pegou uma virose. Ele passou a noite com febre e eu fiquei acordado cuidando dele. Então ele não tem condições de trabalhar hoje e eu não posso deixá-lo sozinho.

-Tudo bem, Chad. Tire o dia de folga hoje e cuide do meu irmão.

-Ok. Não se preocupe, Jen. Eu vou levá-lo no médico. Ele ficará bem.

-Está bem. Me mantenha informado.

Após a ligação, Chad voltou a dormir e acordou novamente quase às 11 da manhã. Então, ele tomou banho e foi preparar o almoço para Jared, que certamente despertaria faminto.

Na mansão dos Padalecki, Jensen tinha feito Misha vestir uma de suas roupas, pois não daria tempo dele passar em casa antes de ir para a Arescorp e o moreno não quis dar seu endereço para o loiro ir buscar umas roupas para ele. Com ambos arrumados, eles foram tomar café da manhã na mesa com Sherri. Collins não queria, pois estava muito envergonhado, mas Ackles fez questão e o assassino frio e calculista descobriu que não conseguia dizer não para ele. Eles estavam sentando na mesa quando Jensen explicou o que havia acontecido com Jared:

-Mamãe, Chad acabou de me ligar. Jay passou o dia lá e teve que ficar porque pegou uma virose e estava ardendo em febre. Ele disse que Jay não tem condições de trabalhar hoje e que ele não pode deixar Jay sozinho na casa dele, então eu dei folga para o Chad. Ele disse que vai levar o Jay para o médico hoje.

-Mas para qual médico ele vai levar o Jay? Ele devia era trazer o Jay para casa e eu chamaria o nosso médico, Dr. Roche. - retrucou Sherri preocupada.

-Não exagera, mamãe. Chad não vai levar o Jay para qualquer médico. Ele sabe o que faz. Fique tranquila.

-Está bem, vou tentar. Mas e você rapaz, se sente melhor?

-Sim, senhora. E me desculpe por ter ficado aqui. Eu sei que...

-Para com isso, Mish. Você ficou porque eu insisti! Você não podia ir para casa daquele jeito.

-Mish? Desde quando você chama um funcionário seu por um apelido, Jensen? - perguntou a Sra. Padalecki ríspida.

-O Mish não é só um funcionário, mamãe. Ele é meu amigo.

-Espero que seja só amigo mesmo! - exclamou Sherri com um tom de voz autoritário.

-Mamãe, por favor! - exclamou Ackles completamente constrangido e ruborizado. Ele não notou, mas Collins estava na mesma situação.

-Tudo bem, Jen. Vamos mudar de assunto então.

-Ótimo! - exclamou o loiro irritado.

O desjejum prosseguiu tranquilamente. Logo depois, Jensen se despediu de sua mãe e foi para o estacionamento com Misha. Antes de ir para seu carro, o moreno parou o loiro no meio do caminho e falou:

-Jen, obrigado. Por tudo mesmo. Eu sinto ter bebido demais e ter ficado em um estado lamentável em sua casa, prometo que isso não acontecerá de novo. Obrigado pela paciência, pela hospitalidade e, principalmente, pelos cuidados.

-Não precisa agradecer, Mish. Eu fiz o que fiz por você com prazer e faria tudo de novo. E se você quer mesmo se desculpar comigo, por favor não beba mais assim, tá?

-Está bem. Não beberei mais dessa forma. - replicou Krushnic sorrindo levemente.

-É muito bom ver você sorrir. Aliás, você tem um belo sorriso, Mish. Deveria sorrir mais vezes.

O comentário de Ackles pegou Collins de surpresa. Mas o loiro não esperou para ver os resultados. Ele simplesmente continuou seu caminho em direção ao seu carro, enquanto Misha ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar e sorria bobamente. Ele estava sorrindo demais ultimamente. E depois desse fim de semana, especialmente desse domingo, ele precisava muito pensar. Logo, ele foi para seu automóvel e deixou a mansão.

Na casa de Chad, ele já tinha acabado de fazer o almoço e ficou assistindo TV enquanto Jared não acordava. O moreno só despertou no meio da tarde e estava completamente ardido, dolorido e cansado. O loiro o recebeu com um sorriso e uma pergunta:

-E então? Eu fiz por merecer a informação?

-Fez sim e como fez, Chad! Nossa, foi incrível! E como sempre, você me esfolou! Vou ficar sem poder fazer amor contigo por dias, mas valeu à pena. Aliás, que horas são?

-Não se preocupe com o trabalho, eu liguei para o Jensen.

Chad narrou para Padalecki seu telefonema para Ackles e eles continuaram a conversar:

-Melhor assim. Eu estou um trapo mesmo! Não teria condições de trabalhar de jeito nenhum! - exclamou o moreno.

-Já que isso está resolvido, fala logo a sua ideia, Jared! Eu já estou louco de curiosidade!

-Eu vou fazer minha mãe flagrar o casalzinho apaixonado em um momento romântico! - explicou o moreno maliciosamente.

-Amor, essa ideia é maravilhosa!

-Melhor que assassinato, não é?

-Muito melhor! Sua mãe vai ficar furiosa, deserdará Jensen e você será o novo presidente da AresCorp e herdeiro da família Padalecki! E nenhum crime será cometido! - exclamou Chad eufórico.

-Exatamente! Eu só não sei como fazer isso. Vou precisar da sua ajuda.

-Pode contar comigo, amor!

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>


	6. O Novo Plano

**Eu não disse que atualizaria rápido? Rsss! Na verdade, eu terminei esse capítulo pouco depois de postar o anterior, mas resolvi esperar alguns dias para atualizar a fic, assim vocês teriam tempo de ler o capítulo 5. Bem, agora as coisas ficaram um pouco tensas. Será que o plano de Jared e Chad dará certo? Jensen conseguirá se aproximar de Misha? E Misha, será que ele conseguirá mesmo matar Jensen? Para saber as respostas e só teclar o botão "↓"! Rsss!**

**PS: Nesse capítulo, eu finalmente explico o título da fic!**

* * *

><p>Após horas de conversa, o casal bolou o plano perfeito. Felizes, resolveram comemorar com uma deliciosa garrafa de champanhe e muitas gargalhadas. Durante a noite, Jared aproveitou que Jensen tinha ido até a casa de Danneel para tentar convencer a mãe a ir na empresa no dia seguinte, o que fazia parte do plano:<p>

-Mas o Jen cuida de tudo muito bem, Jay! Eu não preciso ir lá!

-Exatamente por isso, mamãe! Você não quer ver o trabalho maravilhoso que o Jen faz na nossa empresa? A senhora ficaria orgulhosa... - retrucou Padalecki mexendo no ponto fraco da mãe, o orgulho pelo primogênito.

-Está bem! Que horas eu posso ir? - replicou Sherri com os olhos brilhando.

-No horário de almoço. Nós estaremos desocupados e poderemos te dar atenção.

Sherri concordou e sem que ela notasse, Jared exibiu um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Na casa de Danneel, ela e Jensen conversavam sentados lado a lado em um banco do jardim:

-Você está sério, Jen. Algum problema?

-Bem, na verdade o que eu vim te dizer não é fácil, mas é necessário.

-Fala logo, Jen, você está me assustando!

-Eu vou tentar ser direto então. Dan, não dá mais. Nosso relacionamento acaba aqui.

-O QUE? VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR LOUCO! - se exaltou a ruiva ficando de pé em um pulo.

-Fala baixo, Danneel! Quer que seus pais escutem? Nós podemos muito bem terminar essa relação sem um escândalo! - repreendeu Jensen irritado.

-MEUS PAIS VÃO SABER DE QUALQUER JEITO! E EU ESTOU NA MINHA CASA, FALO COMO EU QUISER! PORQUE VOCÊ ESTÁ TERMINANDO COMIGO? VOCÊ TEM OUTRA, NÃO É?

-É claro que eu não tenho outra! Eu não sou infiel! O problema é justamente essa sua soberba! Eu não suporto mais o jeito como você trata as pessoas que não são da sua classe social, Danneel. Esse seu nariz empinado acaba com qualquer relacionamento!

-EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO ASSIM COMIGO, JENSEN ACKLES! EU MERGULHEI DE CABEÇA NESSE RELACIONAMENTO, TE DEI O MELHOR DE MIM E É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ ME TRATA? - esbravejou Danneel já chorando;

-Se o que você me deu foi o seu melhor, Danneel, eu não quero ver o seu pior! Passar bem! - devolveu Ackles se levantando do banco e deixando a propriedade dos Harris.

-JENSEEEEEEEEEEEN! VOLTA AQUI! - gritou a ruiva inutilmente.

Enquanto o loiro dirigia seu carro rumo à sua casa, o moreno que roubou seu coração estava deitado em sua cama perdido em pensamentos. De repente, a campainha ecoou pelo lugar, o trazendo de volta à realidade. Ele correu para a porta e não se surpreendeu ao ver quem o procurava:

-Como vai, maninho? - indagou Sasha entrando no apartamento ao mesmo tempo em que bagunçava os cabelos de Krushnic.

-Estou bem, Sasha. O que faz aqui? - retrucou o moreno enquanto observava a irmã sentar no sofá.

-Eu vim te ajudar, como qualquer irmã faria. - respondeu ela calmamente.

-Ajudar? Em que? Eu não preciso de ajuda. - replicou o assassino perplexo se sentando ao lado de Sasha.

-Misha, você quer parar de mentir para mim, por favor?

-Mentir? Mas eu não men...

-Chega, Misha! Você pode ser o homem mais reservado do mundo, mas eu te conheço melhor do que ninguém! Sei exatamente quando você não está bem! Alguma coisa está atormentando essa cabecinha. - interrompeu Sasha cutucando a testa do irmão com dois dedos.

-Obrigado pela preocupação, Sasha, mas eu estou bem. - falou Krushnic tentando ser convincente.

-Tudo bem, maninho, se você não quer falar, eu não vou insistir, mas por favor me deixe te dizer só uma coisa.

-Está bem, fale.

-Não importa o que estiver acontecendo na sua vida, apenas siga o seu coração. Ele – ela colocou a mão no lado esquerdo do peito do irmão. - sempre sabe o que é melhor para você. E se precisar de mim, eu estou aqui. Eu sempre estarei aqui para você, afinal sou sua irmã.

-Eu nem sei o que dizer, Sasha. Obrigado mesmo. Você me ajudou muito.

-Fico feliz de ter ajudado. Agora eu tenho que voltar para a boate. Eu deixei o Richard tomando conta e você sabe como ele é doido.

Sasha sorriu e deixou o apartamento do irmão. Krushnic voltou para o quarto e pegou seu celular decidido:

-Preciso falar com você agora. Te espero no Randall Park.

Assim que acabou de falar, ele desligou sem nem esperar a resposta da pessoa do outro lado da linha. Depois, ele vestiu seu terno, pegou as chaves de sua casa e foi para o lugar marcado. Após alguns minutos, o assassino já estava sentado em um dos bancos do parque esperando quem ele tinha ido encontrar, que logo apareceu e se sentou ao seu lado:

-Você nem me deixou falar! Eu não podia ter saído de casa agora, caramba!

-Não me importa, Padalecki! Eu só vim te dizer uma coisa e não vou repetir, portanto escute bem: Eu estou desfazendo o nosso acordo. Eu não pretendo mais matar o seu irmão.

-O que? Você só pode estar brincando! - exclamou Jared irritado.

-Eu não terminei de falar! Não me interrompa! - retrucou Krushnic com um olhar que o fazia parecer realmente um assassino.

-Está bem, continue! - exclamou o filho de Sherri com muita má vontade.

-Como eu dizia, eu não vou mais matar o Jensen... e nem vou permitir que você mande outra pessoa fazê-lo!

-O que? - indagou Jared perplexo.

-Exatamente isso que você ouviu. Por isso eu vou continuar trabalhando como segurança dele. E já te aviso: Se você mandar outra pessoa matar o Jensen ou cometer a idiotice de tentar matá-lo com suas próprias mãos, eu te mato, entendeu? - explicou Collins encarando Jared com muita frieza no olhar, assustando um pouco Padalecki, que conseguiu disfarçar.

-Ah é? Pois se você não se demitir, eu vou contar para o Jen quem realmente você é! - exclamou Jared sorrindo com um ar de superioridade.

-Faça isso, Padalecki! E eu conto para ele como você sabe disso! Você já está avisado! - devolveu Misha de forma ameaçadora se levantando do banco e dando as costas para o outro homem.

-NÓS TÍNHAMOS UM TRATO, KRUSHNIC! - gritou o mais alto furioso.

-Tratos podem ser desfeitos, Padalecki! - retrucou o assassino continuando seu caminho sem nem olhar para trás.

No dia seguinte, a manhã correu tranquila. Jared estava nervoso, com receio que algo desse errado no seu plano, mas com muito esforço conseguiu manter o controle. Finalmente a hora do almoço chegou e com ela, o momento em que tudo ia acontecer. Os funcionários estavam no refeitório fazendo suas refeições. Misha e Jensen comiam lado a lado entre conversas e sorrisos. Algumas pessoas já haviam notado que eles estavam muito próximos, mas ninguém falava nada. Padalecki apenas observava o irmão enquanto se alimentava junto com Chad. Eles trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade e, sem falarem uma única palavra, decidiram: já estava na hora de colocar o plano em prática. Jared se levantou de sua cadeira e foi até a mesa do irmão, se debruçando nela e encarando Misha com um ar de malícia e zombaria na expressão que tomou conta de seu rosto:

-E então, Misha, já se recuperou da ressaca? Sim, porque se você teve que passar o domingo lá em casa sob os cuidados do meu irmãozinho, então deve ter tomado um porre e tanto!

-Jared! Deixa o Misha em paz e volta para sua mesa agora! - exclamou Jensen furioso.

-Tudo bem, Jensen. Eu não ligo para a zombaria dele. Eu estou bem agora, Padalecki, se é que você queria mesmo saber isso. - retrucou Collins fuzilando Jared com os olhos.

-Ué, voltou a chamar ele de Misha, Jen? Ele não era "Mish" para você desde o domingo? O que houve? O namoro acabou?

-CHEGA, JARED! Você está passando dos limites! De onde você tirou essa ideia absurda que eu e Misha somos namorados? - esbravejou Ackles se levantando da mesa.

-Eu te conheço, irmãozinho. Sei muito bem quando você está apaixonado. E mesmo sendo heterossexual, você está apaixonado pelo Misha, não é? - devolveu o mais novo se afastando da mesa e cruzando os braços no peito com um sorriso malicioso.

-Cala a boca agora, Jared, ou eu não respondo por mim! - exclamou Jensen com a voz ficando mais baixa a cada palavra que dizia.

-Você já conseguiu nos irritar, Padalecki, agora volte para sua mesa e nos deixe em paz! - interrompeu o assassino ainda sentado.

-Não finja que não gostou de saber disso, Misha! Eu sei que você também está apaixonado pelo meu irmão. Eu vejo como você olha para ele e o jeito que o defende. Isso sem falar que ele deve ter sido o motivo do seu porre, não? Não deve ter sido fácil vê-lo na festa com a Danneel à tiracolo! Mas alegre-se, Jen terminou com ela ontem a noite! Está vendo como ele te ama? - replicou o mais alto encarando Collins com escárnio.

As palavras de Padalecki assustaram demais Misha. Ele sabia que Jensen sentia algo por ele, mas nunca imaginou que fosse tão forte à ponto dele terminar o relacionamento de anos com Danneel. Parte dele estava feliz, mas a outra parte estava tão apavorada quanto uma criança com medo do escuro. Sem conseguir pensar claramente, o moreno apenas se levantou de sua cadeira e deixou o refeitório sem rumo e completamente ruborizado. Isso deixou Jensen ainda mais zangado e agora preocupado:

-Misha! Onde você vai? - ele gritou sem obter resposta. Collins nada falou, nem sequer olhou para ele. - Você não tinha esse direito, Jay! Não fale mais comigo! - exclamou o loiro encarando o irmão com raiva e lágrimas nos olhos.

Sem perder tempo, Ackles correu atrás de Misha, que já tinha saído do refeitório. Jared sorriu vitorioso. Ele sabia como Krushnic era orgulhoso e como o fato de todos saberem a dimensão da bebedeira o envergonharia. Além da surpresa e do constrangimento que seria para ele ter seus sentimentos expostos para Jensen daquela maneira e tomar conhecimento que o loiro havia desmanchado o noivado de anos por ele. Da mesma forma, Padalecki conhecia muito bem o irmão e sabia qual seria a reação dele diante de tudo o que ele falou. E sabia para onde Jensen levaria Misha. Agora era esperar eles se entenderem e Sherri chegar, o que não demoraria a acontecer.

Nos corredores, Ackles alcançou o moreno e segurou seu braço. Ele tentou se soltar, mas Jensen era mais forte e o manteve seguro em suas mãos:

-Para com isso, Mish! Nós temos que conversar!

-Eu não tenho nada para falar com você, Sr. Ackles. É melhor eu ir embora! - retrucou Krushnic sério e de cabeça baixa.

-Sr. Ackles? E onde está o "Jen"? Você vai voltar a me tratar de maneira tão formal só por causa do que o babaca do meu irmão falou?

-Você terminou mesmo com ela? - perguntou o moreno de forma direta após levantar a cabeça e encarar os olhos verdes.

-Sim. Mas vamos conversar na minha sala. - respondeu o loiro sucintamente arrastando o assassino consigo.

Minutos depois, eles estavam na sala do presidente da AresCorp. Mal entraram e Jensen finalmente soltou Misha, que virou as costas para ele sem coragem de encará-lo. Como ele poderia fazer isso se era um assassino que foi contratado para matá-lo? Como dizer isso para o homem que amava? O loiro colocou a mão direita em seu ombro e o virou para si falando com firmeza:

-Eu te amo, Mish. E nunca imaginei que um dia amaria um homem. Eu sempre fui heterossexual, mas no dia em que te conheci, me apaixonei por você. Sua segurança, seus olhos sua boca... - ele tocou os lábios de Collins nesse momentos – Tudo em você mexeu comigo. Depois eu te conheci melhor e me apaixonei pelo seu jeito doce, sua inteligência, seu caráter, seu sorriso, que você demorou a mostrar para mim, mas valeu a pena esperar para ver. Então nós nos beijamos no banheiro da minha casa quando você estava bêbado. Eu sei que você não se lembra, mas eu jamais esqueci. Naquele momento, eu decidi que tinha que terminar com a Danneel, pois mesmo que você não me amasse, nem me quisesse, eu não poderia namorar uma pessoa amando outra. E ontem de noite, eu fui na casa dela e desmanchei nosso noivado. Eu tenho que admitir que fiquei feliz quando o imbecil do Jared disse que você também me ama, apesar do tom de zombaria. E espero do fundo do meu coração que isso seja verdade. Desejo com todas as minhas forças que você me ame e queira viver uma história comigo, pois é exatamente essa a minha vontade. Mas se você não me amar, se você não me quiser, eu vou entender e me contento em continuar sendo apenas seu amigo.

Jensen se calou e ficou esperando ansiosamente a resposta de Collins. As pernas tremendo, que com muita dificuldade ele disfarçava, as mãos suando, o coração descompassado. Tudo conspirava contra ele, mas ele se controlava severamente desejando que seu amor falasse o que ele queria ouvir. Mas ele nada falou. Misha virou de costas para ele novamente, afundou as mãos no rosto e chorou compulsivamente. Meu Deus! Como ele pôde aceitar matar um homem tão maravilhoso! Como ele pôde enganá-lo, deixá-lo pensar que um amigo havia roubado seu relógio, a herança mais querida de seu pai, conseguir um emprego na empresa dele de forma tão desonesta, estar conspirando para sua morte pelas costas dele? E agora ele estava completamente apaixonado por aquele homem, como só esteve uma vez em sua vida. E ele nem sequer conseguia encará-lo. O destino estava brincando com ele e o transformou em uma vítima do jogo, de seu próprio jogo de gato e rato que ele sempre jogava com seus alvos. Só que o alvo agora era ele. Inesperadamente, ele sentiu os braços do loiro rodeando sua cintura e o queixo dele sendo apoiado em seu ombro esquerdo. Então ouviu sua voz doce em seu ouvido:

-Por que choras, amor? Eu disse algo errado?

-Não. Pelo contrário, você disse tudo certo. O errado sou eu. Eu também te amo, Jen. E me lembro muito bem do nosso beijo. Mas eu não mereço você. - respondeu o assassino se virando para Ackles e abaixando os braços e a cabeça.

-Como assim você se lembra do nosso beijo? Porque mentiu para mim? E quem disse que você não me merece? - retrucou Jensen levantando o rosto amado pelo queixo.

-Eu tinha que te manter afastado de mim, por isso menti. Mas eu me lembro do beijo. E como poderia esquecê-lo? Foi o melhor beijo da minha vida! Eu não o esqueceria nem se tivesse entrado em coma alcoólico! - exclamou Krushnic emocionado. Suas lágrimas escorriam pelo belo rosto adornado por um sorriso largo e igualmente lindo.

Diante da expressão no rosto de seu amor, Jensen não conseguiu se conter mais. Ele apertou o enlace na cintura do outro e o beijou com todo o amor e a paixão que vinha guardando dentro de si nas últimas semanas. Collins também não conseguiu mais se conter e correspondeu a carícia com total entrega. Logo, eles já haviam tirado os ternos e as gravatas um do outro e suas mãos se espalhavam pelos corpos alheios por baixo das camisas abertas. Com um braço, Ackles jogou no chão tudo que estava em sua mesa e substituiu pelo corpo que tanto desejava, colocando Collins deitado sobre ela e se encaixando em suas pernas. Imediatamente, ele tomou seu pescoço, o beijando, chupando e mordendo com ardor, arrancando dele gemidos de prazer, que só deixavam seu membro ainda mais duro.

Eles estavam tão imersos em seu mundo que não ouviam o que acontecia do lado de fora. Jared havia acabado de sair do elevador com sua mãe e conversava com ela:

-Pronto, chegamos, mamãe. Jensen deve estar lá dentro preenchendo alguma papelada. Vamos entrar.

-Espera. Você está ouvindo isso, Jay? São gemidos? - indagou Sherri assustada e envergonhada.

-Parece que sim mamãe. E são masculinos, mas não parecem ser do Jen. - respondeu o rapaz ocultando da mãe o sorriso malicioso que tomava conta de seu rosto.

Sherri não esperou mais para entrar. Ela abriu a porta e encontrou uma cena que a deixou extremamente chocada. Em cima da mesa de Jensen e de lado para onde ela e Jared tinham parado, Misha estava deitado com o loiro entre suas pernas, sobre ele e com o rosto praticamente fundido em seu pescoço. Eles estavam tão absortos que não tinham notado a presença da família do loiro dentro da sala. Ackles já começava abrir as próprias calças, enquanto Collins gemia descontroladamente o apelido do loiro e apertava os dedos em suas costas. Completamente perplexa, a matriarca da família abriu a boca, mas só após alguns segundos conseguiu gritar:

-JENSEN!

-Mamãe? - indagou o loiro assustado, se afastando do segurança, que naquele momento, se levantava da mesa constrangido.

-Eu não estou acreditando, Jensen! Logo você é gay? E como você pôde fazer coisas são nojentas e pecaminosas na sala que o Jerry deixou para você?

-É, Jensen! Como você, pôde? - questionou Jared fingindo uma falsa indignação.

-Não fale assim, mamãe! Eu sei o que a senhora pensa dos homossexuais e sempre gostei de mulher, mas me apaixonei pelo Mish! Eu o amo! Entenda isso, por favor! - suplicou o loiro já com a camisa abotoada e encarando a mãe com lágrimas dos olhos, mas ignorando completamente o irmão.

-Exatamente por saber o que eu penso dos gays você não devia ter se tornado um, Jensen! Agora eu não tenho escolha. Não vou deixar que um gay herde a empresa e a fortuna da família. Se considere deserdado! - devolveu a mulher com um ar muito sério.

-O que? A senhora não pode estar falando sério! - exclamou o loiro chocado.

-Estou sim, Jensen. E você sabe disso. Agora Jay cuidará de tudo.

-Isso não será necessário, Sra. Padalecki. Eu vou me afastar do seu filho. Ele nunca mais me verá e assim poderá voltar para a Srta. Harris, como deve ser a sua vontade. Então a senhora não precisará deserdá-lo. - falou Misha também já com a camisa abotoada e pegando seu terno e a gravata do chão.

-O que? Não faça isso comigo, Mish! - pediu o loiro chorando.

-Eu já disse que não te mereço, Jensen. Você é bom demais para mim. E eu jamais atrapalharia a sua vida. Essa empresa é a sua vida e eu não vou deixar que você a perca, ainda mais por causa de alguém que não vale a pena: Eu. Será melhor assim. Volte para a sua noiva, é a melhor coisa que você pode fazer. Entre nós dois não deve haver nada, pois isso só traria sofrimento para você. Mate o que você sente por mim, pois eu farei a mesma coisa. Eu me demito. Adeus, Jensen. - explicou o assassino também com lágrimas nos olhos se dirigindo a porta logo depois.

Quando chegou perto de Jared, ele o encarou com fúria. Ele tinha certeza que o rapaz havia orquestrado tudo. E agora ele teria o que queria sem precisar matar Jensen. O que o mais novo não sabia é que ele não deixaria isso acontecer. Seu Jensen não seria deserdado e Krushnic ia garantir isso mesmo que tivesse que matar Padalecki. Desesperado, Jensen foi atrás dele gritando:

-Não, Mish! Não me deixe, por favor!

-Jen, foi melhor assim! Você vai querer perder tudo? - indagou Jared segurando ele e fingindo apoiar o irmão.

-ME SOLTA, JARED! Eu não me importo de perder tudo, de ficar na miséria, até de passar fome, se eu tiver o Misha ao meu lado em troca disso!

-Você só pode estar louco, Jensen. - afirmou Sherri chocada.

-Não, mãe! Eu estou apaixonado! Pela primeira vez em minha vida eu estou amando de verdade! E não vou abrir mão desse amor! - exclamou o loiro finalmente conseguindo se soltar, mas quando chegou no elevador, o moreno já havia descido.

Sem paciência para esperar o elevador voltar, ele desceu as escadas. Mas a AresCorp tinha 30 andares, então no meio do caminho ele já estava cansado. Quando finalmente chegou no estacionamento, seu amor já tinha ido embora. Mas ele se lembrou que tinha o endereço de Misha na cópia do currículo dele que o moreno lhe deu quando foi entrevistado. Ele só não olhou o endereço de Krushnic quando ele estava em sua casa e precisou de roupas, porque o currículo havia ficado na empresa. Sem pensar mais, o loiro subiu novamente para sua sala. Felizmente Jared e Sherri não estavam mais lá. Ele não queria vê-los tão cedo. A única pessoa que ele queria ver naquele momento era o dono dos belos olhos azuis que conquistaram seu coração. Ele pegou a cópia do currículo de Misha e correu para o endereço indicado, mas o que viu o deixou decepcionado. O endereço era falso. Pertencia a um armazém abandonado. Ao olhar aquele prédio, a voz do moreno falando "Eu já disse que não te mereço, Jensen" ecoou em sua cabeça. Derrotado, ele caiu de joelhos na calçada e abaixou a cabeça chorando compulsivamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que tenham gostado! Eu quero avisar que não sei quando atualizarei de novo porque ainda nem comecei o capítulo 7, embora o tenha todo na minha cabeça. Mas não se preocupe, eu vou atualizar. Eu JAMAIS abandonaria uma fic minha. E não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>


	7. Corações Feridos

**"Eu voltei! Voltei para ficar! Porque aqui! Aqui é meu lugar!"**

**Desculpem, a demora. Eu tive alguns problemas, mas estou te volta. Eu pensei em largar tudo, até coloquei isso no meu perfil aqui do site, mas depois disse também nele, que voltaria a postar. E aqui estou. Resolvi estar com alguns capítulos de vantagem de cada uma da longfics que já comecei antes de postar os capítulos novos delas. E também tenho algumas oneshots inacabadas que postarei quando terminar, como fiz com a 3ª parte de "Visita Indecente" há algumas horas atrás.**

**Mas, sobre a fic, vocês lembram da bebedeira mais reveladora que eu mencionei na nota inicial do capítulo 3 que o Misha teria? Pois bem, ela chegou. Se preparem para fortes emoções! Jared que se cuide! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA!**

**PS: Essa fic só será postada aqui a partir de agora, pois os moderadores do Nyah a deletaram de lá por causa das novas regras que proíbem fics com atores. Eu estarei postando minhas novas fics também no meu perfil do Anime Spirit: www . anime spirit . com . br / lia collins (colem o link em seu navegador e tirem os espaços, pois sem eles o site não o exibiria).**

**PS2: As palavras com letras repetidas que o Misha fala no início do capítulo foram o jeito que eu encontrei para expressar sua bebedeira, mas eu não consegui manter isso por muito tempo, por que ficaria cansativo para vocês lerem, então quando estiverem lendo as falas dele depois disso, imaginem ele falando completamente bêbado.**

**Divirtam-se!**

* * *

><p>Um estalo acertou a cabeça de Jensen e ele se levantou, pegou seu carro e rumou para sua casa em alta velocidade. Após pegar um objeto lá, ele dirigiu para uma livraria não muito longe de seu lar. Ao chegar, o loiro nem se deu ao trabalho de pegar a fila que se aglomerava diante de uma mesa, apenas correu para o móvel e falou com o homem barbudo que autografava um livro:<p>

-Sr. Morgan, eu preciso falar com o senhor agora!

-Sinto muito, rapaz, mas terá que pegar fila como todos os outros. - respondeu o escritor educadamente.

-O senhor não entendeu. - o loiro retrucou jogando o livro que tinha ido buscar em sua casa na mesa e abrindo na 1ª página.

-Esse livro é... - começou Jeff encarando com surpresa a dedicatória e o autógrafo deixados por ele no livro.

-Aquele que Misha te pediu para presentear um amigo. E esse amigo sou eu. Acontece que houve um mal entendido entre nós e eu não consigo achá-lo. Eu sei que o senhor deve saber o endereço dele, afinal vocês são cunhados. Então, eu te imploro, me diga onde ele mora, por favor!

O desespero no olhar de Ackles era palpável, as lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos, suas mãos apoiadas na mesa tremiam. Isso tudo fez o escritor perceber que Jensen falava a verdade, então ele seguiu sua consciência e disse para o rapaz o que ele queria saber.

Minutos depois, o loiro chegava ao prédio onde seu ex-segurança morava e, após subir alguns andares, batia na porta do pequeno apartamento. Dentro dele, Misha se levantou do sofá completamente bêbado e com uma garrafa de Whiskey na mão:

-JÁ VAI! - gritou o moreno indo na direção da porta.

-Finalmente te achei, Misha! - exclamou Jensen sorridente quando a porta foi aberta e os dois se encararam. Mas o sorriso morreu nos lábios dele quando viu o estado do homem que amava.

-Jensen! - exclamou Collins assustado tentando fechar a porta, mas Jensen foi mais rápido e a empurrou, o fazendo dar um passo para trás.

-De novo, Mish?! - retrucou Ackles já dentro da casa com tristeza ao ver Collins bêbado.

-Coomo vooocê me achooou?

-Eu lembrei que Morgan ia dar autógrafos em uma livraria hoje e corri para lá com o livro que você me deu. Depois que eu implorei para ele me dar seu endereço e ele falou.

-Voocê nããoo deviiia estaaar aqui! Vááá embooora!

-Não! Eu não vou! Eu não vou sair daqui até você me explicar porque disse que não me merece e porque você colocou um endereço falso no seu currículo! - replicou Jensen tomando a garrafa das mãos de Collins e a jogando no chão.

Misha encarou os cacos de vidro no piso e depois voltou seu olhar para os olhos verdes que tanto amava. Então respirou fundo e falou com um tom de voz sério e ainda mais grave que o normal:

-Vooocê queeer sabeeer a veeerdade? Entããão vou contar! Sóóó assim vooocê vai veeer que eu nããão presto e meee esquecer! A veeerdade, Sr. Aaaackles, é queeee eeeuuu sooouuu um assaaaaaaassino contrataaado paaaara te mataaar!

-O que? Que bobagem é essa que você está falando, Mish? - indagou o loiro perplexo.

Collins narrou todos os acontecimentos desde o 1º telefonema que recebeu do caçula de Sherri até a última conversa deles no parque. Jensen escutou tudo perplexo e falou quando o outro se calou:

-I... isso não pode ser verdade. - Jensen disse agora chorando e com o olhar perdido.

-Mas é, Sr. Ackles. Padalecki me contratou para te matar. Aliás, não só o endereço que coloquei no currículo que te dei é falso! O sobrenome também! Meu nome verdadeiro é Misha Dmitri Collins!

-O que? - indagou o loiro chocado e com os olhos arregalados.

-Isso mesmo. Tudo o que eu acabei de te falar é a mais pura verdade! Eu só não contava que fosse me apaixonar pelo meu alvo. Na verdade, há 10 anos que eu não amava ninguém e achava que nunca voltaria a amar. Por isso, eu desisti de te matar, Sr. Ackles, e contei isso para o Padalecki. E também disse que não permitiria que ele te matasse. Ele ficou furioso, por essa razão bolou aquele plano de fazer sua mãe nos flagrar no seu escritório. Ele não me disse nada, mas eu tenho certeza que tudo não passou de um plano dele, que começou com aquelas coisas que ele disse para nós dois durante o almoço.

Jensen estava chocado. Isso só podia ser um pesadelo. Não só seu grande amor se converteu em um assassino frio e calculista, como seu irmão se transformou no mandante de seu assassinato. Ele não queria acreditar nisso. Sem conseguir mais se manter em pé porque suas pernas tremiam, Jensen se sentou no sofá, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Quando voltou a abri-los viu Misha retirando um porta-retratos de uma mesinha de telefone que ficava ao lado do móvel onde ele estava sentado e encarar uma foto enquanto sussurrava:

-Onde quer que você esteja, deve estar morrendo de vergonha de mim, não é, baby? Eu não sou nem mais um décimo do homem que um dia você amou.

Misha fechou os olhos, beijou a foto e mais lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto. Então, com a curiosidade o incomodando, Jensen indagou:

-Quem é a pessoa na foto?

-Victoria Vantoch e West Anaximander Collins. Minha esposa e meu filho. - respondeu o moreno estendendo o porta-retratos para o loiro.

-Você é casado? - questionou Ackles ainda mais chocado.

-Viúvo. Vic e Wessy morreram há 10 anos atrás por minha culpa. Por isso eu virei assassino.

-Como assim? Já que você começou a me falar a verdade, me conta tudo, Misha.

-Está bem. Eu vou contar. - retrucou Krushnic se sentando ao lado do ex-chefe no sofá. - Até 10 anos atrás, eu era da Marinha como te contei. E, além disso, era marido e pai. Vic e Wessy foram as melhores coisas que aconteceram na minha vida e eu era muito feliz. Então, um prisioneiro de guerra que eu prendi no Iraque fugiu e resolveu se vingar de mim, porque além de tê-lo prendido, eu não fui muito.. digamos... gentil com ele. Era uma guerra, Sr. Ackles. Não dava para ser gentil com inimigos. Ele conseguiu se vingar. Ao contrário do que se esperava, ele não se vingou me matando. Ele resolveu se vingar me matando em vida, tirando de mim o que eu mais amava. Eu estava fora do serviço ativo já há meses e trabalhava na "Aphrodisiac", a boate que eu tenho com Sasha. Quando eu cheguei em casa, encontrei as razões da minha vida mortas. Vic estava estendida no chão da sala nua, ensanguentada e violada. Wessy foi deixado dentro do berço com o peito em frangalhos por causa de uma bala. Metade de mim morreu naquele dia. E foi esse o último dia em que me chamaram de "Mish". Foi isso que eu não quis te contar ontem. Voltando ao assunto, eu fui tomado por um ódio incontrolável e decidi que já que ser o Sr. Certinho e servir ao meu país só me trouxe tragédia, então eu viraria um assassino de aluguel. Capacidade para isso, eu tinha. Só não contei para a Sasha, claro. Aliás, ela me apoiou muito e eu só não me matei por causa dela, mas naquele dia, meu sorriso morreu e só voltou quando eu te conheci. Eu te amo Jensen, como não amei nem a Vic. - explicou o assassino apoiando os cotovelos nas coxas e afundando o rosto nas mãos abertas enquanto chorava compulsivamente.

O silêncio imperou entre eles por alguns minutos. Misha em prantos e Jensen sem saber o que falar. Então, o loiro se levantou deixando o porta-retratos onde estava sentado e encarou Krushnic também com lágrimas adornando seu rosto:

-Misha, eu estou chocado, decepcionado, arrasado e confuso. Eu preciso muito ficar sozinho e pensar em tudo o que você me contou para decidir o que fazer contigo e o Jared. Por isso, eu vou para um hotel agora, pois não tenho condições de olhar para Jared e a mamãe nesse momento, mas quero que você me prometa uma coisa.

-O que? - perguntou Collins levantando a cabeça e fitando o homem que amava.

-Prometa que você vai ficar aqui me esperando e não vai fugir de mim de novo.

-Embora nem consiga te encarar de tanta vergonha, eu nunca mais vou fugir de você, Sr. Ackles. Você pode me entregar para a polícia se quiser. Eu estarei aqui te esperando.

-Eu ainda não sei se vou te entregar para a polícia. Mas me responda uma coisa: as pessoas que você matou mereciam o fim que tiveram?

-Algumas sim, mas as outras...

-Entendi. Eu estou indo, Misha. E volto quando tomar uma decisão.

-Está bem, .

O loiro deixou o apartamento com o coração devastado. Ele não sabia o que pensar, o que fazer, o que sentir. Eram muitas informações jogadas todas de uma vez em cima dele. Como disse para Misha, ele precisava pensar, mas não podia voltar para casa. Não depois das coisas horríveis que sua mãe lhe falou. Não depois de tudo que Misha lhe contou sobre Jared.

E embora, houvesse a possibilidade de Misha estar mentindo para ele, Jensen não acreditava nisso, pois aqueles olhos estavam exalando sinceridade quando seu dono falou toda a verdade para ele. E ainda tem o fato dele estar bêbado. Os bêbados geralmente falam o que não deviam falar, não é?

Exausto e morrendo de dor de cabeça, ele parou no primeiro hotel que viu, se registrou e, uma vez sozinho na suíte em que se hospedou, se jogou na grande cama de casal que havia nela, afundou seu rosto nos travesseiros macios e chorou compulsivamente, colocando para fora todas as lágrimas que vinha segurando desde que ouviu a verdade dos lábios que tanto amava.

* * *

><p><strong>Misha chama West de "Wessy" nessa fic porque eu soube que ele contou em uma Con que é assim que ele chama West e prefere esse nome ao invés de "Wes".<strong>

**O próximo capítulo virá logo, não se preocupem. Agora que finalmente consegui ter alguns capítulos de distância em relação ao último postado, eu prometo 1 atualização semanal. Então até a próxima semana!**

**E não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	8. Comemoração

**Desculpem a demora para atualizar a fic. Meu notebook estava com defeito e depois que o consertei, eu pedi ajuda a uma amiga para fazer o capítulo 10 porque eu n sabia como seguir a história e só queria atualizá-la com ele pronto para ter 3 capítulos de vantagem. Só que ela tinha parado a leitura da fic no início e ainda tinha que terminá-la, mas não tinha tempo para isso. Por sorte, eu tive uma ideia de como continuar a fic e, por isso, a ajuda dela não foi mais necessária. Depois disso, eu consegui concluir a fic e agora ela será atualizada uma vez por semana, toda Segunda-Feira até o seu final e sem atrasos. Enfim, desfrutem do capítulo! Espero que gostem!**

**PS: Eu comecei a postar essa fic no Anime Spirit também.**

* * *

><p>-Jay, você ficou louco? Nós não podemos fazer isso aqui! - exclamou Chad após ser arrastado por Padalecki para dentro da sala dele enquanto o próprio trancava a porta.<p>

-Ué, se meu irmãozinho fez isso, porque eu não posso fazer? Minha mãe já foi para casa e nós temos que comemorar! Logo eu serei o presidente da AresCorp e irei para uma sala bem maior e melhor! Então temos que nos despedir dessa salinha mixuruca em grande estilo! - exclamou o moreno empolgado.

-Está bem! Você venceu! Mas até que essa sala é bem grandinha. - retrucou o loiro com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Pois para mim, ela é minúscula! Sala grande é aquela eu eu ocuparei a partir de amanhã! Agora deixa de conversa e me fode de uma vez!

-Foi você quem pediu, amor!

Rindo maliciosamente, Murray caminhou lentamente até o namorado e o segurou pela gravata, o puxando para si enquanto caminhava de costas até a mesa sem tirar seus olhos do dele. Então, eles se despiram e o loiro segurou a cabeça do moreno pelo topo e o empurrou para o chão, o fazendo ficar de joelhos. Piscando um dos olhos e sorrindo marotamente, ele ordenou:

-Me chupa, como só você sabe chupar, minha putinha!

Jared nem sequer sorriu. Ele estava tão louco de tesão que abocanhou o membro do namorado com gula e o chupou com ardor por longos minutos, até que ele o segurou pelo cabelo e o afastou de seu corpo, o puxando para cima e atirando ele de bruços na própria mesa. Se colando em seu corpo, e apalpando seu bumbum bem forte com as duas mãos, ele falou:

-Agora você é quem será chupado, mas de outro jeito.

Em silêncio, Chad se ajoelhou diante do corpo do namorado e enfiou a língua em sua entrada de vez, o fazendo dar um tranco e gemer alto:

-CHAD!

-Shhhh! Se contenha, amor! Quer que alguém nos escute? Toma, morda isso! - exclamou Murray, tirando uma de suas meias do chão e a entregando para Padalecki, que fez uma bola com ela e a enfiou na boca.

-Pronto, agora eu posso continuar. - concluiu o contador retomando o delicioso beijo grego que estava dando no moreno.

Ele se dedicou a sugar a entrada que tanto desejava por longos minutos até que Jared gozou. Mas longe de querer dar descanso ao namorado, Chad se levantou e meteu seu membro nele de uma vez, pois sua entrada já estava tão empapada que ele julgou que já estava preparada.

Padalecki deu outro tranco e gemeu alto novamente, mas dessa vez os sons produzidos por sua boca foram abafados pela meia. Então o contador ficou louco de tesão e começou a estocá-lo com cada vez mais força e velocidade até ambos gozarem quase simultaneamente. Jared alcançou o clímax primeiro e ficou jogado na mesa esgotado. Murray, no entanto, investiu no corpo dele mais algumas vezes até chegar ao orgasmo e cair sobre o namorado igualmente exaurido.

Depois de descansar por alguns minutos, ele notou que Jared estava dormindo, por isso tirou a meia de sua boca. Enquanto encarava o novo presidente da AresCorp, Chad pensou em sair de dentro dele, mas não era essa sua vontade. Então, o loiro agarrou a cintura do moreno com possessão e, com muito cuidado, o levou para o chão ainda encaixado nele, onde se deitou de lado com o namorado entre seus braços. Já que a porta estava trancada, ele poderia dormir com Padalecki tranquilamente e desfrutar por mais algumas horas daquela entrada deliciosa e confortável que ele adorava tanto invadir. Ele sempre quis saber como seria dormir dentro do namorado, mas nunca o fez porque não queria machucá-lo, porém agora a curiosidade estava grande demais e ele tinha encontrado a oportunidade perfeita, então faria sua vontade pela primeira vez desde que começou a namorar aquele garoto em um corpo delicioso de homem. Com um sorriso nos lábios, ele aproximou sua boca do ouvido direito de Jared e murmurou:

-Parabéns, amor. Agora tudo será seu, ou melhor, nosso. E nós sabemos muito bem como merecemos isso. Mas se prepare: a nossa comemoração está longe de acabar.

Vencido pelo cansaço, Murray apertou o abraço nos quadris do moreno, afundou seu rosto nos cabelos dele e caiu em sono profundo.

* * *

><p><strong>E não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>


	9. A Decisão

**Como prometi, aki está o capítulo 9. O que vcs acham que Jen decidiu? Rsss!**

* * *

><p>Jensen estava tomando um banho quente no chuveiro da suíte em que estava hospedado. Após 3 dias trancado naquele quarto, ele finalmente tomou uma decisão. A dor da mentira e da traição ainda oprimia seu coração, mas estava certo do que ia fazer.<p>

Naquela manhã, ele pediu o desjejum ao serviço de quarto e comeu calmamente, mas sem conseguir parar de pensar naquele que amava. Quando acabou, ele entrou no chuveiro, onde ficou por alguns minutos em uma tentativa frustrada de relaxar.

O loiro se arrumou como pôde e foi para a casa de Misha. Parado diante da porta, Ackles respirou fundo e bateu na porta, que foi rapidamente aberta:

-Jen... quer dizer... Sr. Ackles! Finalmente! - exclamou Collins ansioso abrindo passagem para o ex-chefe.

-Pode me chamar de "Jensen", Misha. Não precisa ser tão formal. - retrucou o loiro adentrando a sala do ex-segurança.

-Bem, o que foi que você decidiu?

Parado no meio da sala, Jensen observou Krushnic. Ele estava abatido, com os olhos inchados, olheiras enormes e o cabelo mais bagunçado que o normal. Seu coração ficou ainda mais apertado. Esses 3 dias foram tão ruins para Collins quanto foram para ele. A hora havia chegado, mas ali, encarando aqueles olhos azuis que tanto amava, o loiro não conseguiu falar. Ackles apenas encurtou a distância entre eles e tomou o assassino pelos quadris o beijando com paixão.

Misha achou que só podia estar sonhando. Até alguns segundos atrás ele estava ansioso e desesperado esperando o homem que amava falar o que tinha decidido fazer com a certeza de que o havia perdido para sempre, mas naquele momento, ele estava novamente em seus braços sendo beijado por ele como na primeira vez. Sonho ou não, ele não quis mais pensar. Krushnic estava cansado de racionalizar, de pensar nas consequências de seus atos, por isso ele simplesmente se entregou. Seus olhos se fecharam, seus braços envolveram o pescoço de Ackles e seus lábios corresponderam o beijo intensamente.

Logo, os dois estavam no chão arrancando as roupas um do outro e apertando cada parte do corpo alheio que encontravam. Uma vez nus, eles rolaram pelo piso abraçados até Jensen ficar por cima de Misha. Eles se beijavam com amor e paixão ao mesmo tempo em que o loiro preparava a entrada do moreno para recebê-lo. Assim que sentiu que Collins estava pronto, Ackles retirou seus dedos e o penetrou com seu membro lentamente, pois não queria que ele sentisse dor. Pouco a pouco, ele foi entrando até estar completamente no interior do corpo do homem que amava sentindo como ele era quente, macio e apertado.

Jensen ficou parado lá dentro até o rosto de Krushnic esboçar apenas prazer, então começou a se mover lentamente. Instintivamente, Misha encaixou as pernas na cintura de Jensen e abraçou o pescoço dele com amor, enquanto o loiro aumentava a velocidade de seus movimentos e beijava sua boca com paixão. As investidas de Ackles dentro de Collins foram ficando cada vez mais fortes e velozes, fazendo o moreno gritar de prazer cada vez que sentia sua próstata ser atingida.

O loiro alternava beijos nos lábios do assassino com chupões e pequenas mordidas nos ombros dele. Krushnic, por sua vez, fazia a mesma coisa. Logo, os ombros dos dois estavam marcados, mas eles não se importavam com isso. A única coisa importante para eles era o momento de amor que eles estavam vivendo.

O clímax finalmente chegou, atingido Misha antes de Jensen, que sentiu seu ventre ser lambuzado pelo prazer do outro enquanto continuava a estocá-lo com toda a força que tinha. Collins apenas gemia e gritava seu nome ensandecidamente:

-JEN! JEN! OH, JEN!

Os gemidos e gritos do moreno foram o gatilho para Jensen gozar intensamente em seu interior também chamando pelo nome do amado:

-MISH! MISH!

Krushnic sentiu sua entrada ser preenchida e aquecida, então Ackles caiu sobre seu corpo esgotado. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos tentando recuperar o fôlego perdido, até que Jensen fez algo que Misha não esperava. Ele saiu de dentro de seu corpo, deitou de lado para o chão, puxando seu corpo para si, e o abraçou sussurrando:

-Eu te amo, Mish! E não vou abrir mão de você por nada nesse mundo!

-I... isso é sério, Jen? - indagou Collins perplexo.

-É muito sério, Mish. Era isso que eu queria te falar, mas estava decidido a fazer amor contigo antes que qualquer palavra fosse dita. E eu não me arrependo. Essa foi a melhor transa da minha vida. - respondeu Ackles acariciando os cabelos do amado.

-Da minha também, Jen. E por isso mesmo, eu não estou acreditando que isso aconteceu. Parece que eu estou sonhando. - replicou Krushnic com os olhos marejados e a voz embargada.

-Você não está sonhando, Mish. Eu quero você na minha vida para sempre, mas antes, você tem que me prometer uma coisa. - retrucou o loiro acariciando o rosto amado.

-Eu te prometo o que você quiser, Jen. - devolveu Collins sorridente.

-Me prometa que você nunca mais vai matar enquanto viver. Eu posso esquecer todo o mal que você causou para suas vítimas e as famílias delas porque o sofrimento que a morte de sua família lhe causou te destruiu e te fez tomar essa decisão absurda. Mas para nossa relação começar, sua vida de assassino de aluguel tem que acabar agora - falou Jensen com um ar sério.

-Já acabou, Jen. Acabou no instante em que Padalecki me mostrou sua foto. Eu só não tinha me dado conta disso. Eu te prometo, Jen, nunca mais vou matar pessoas na minha vida. - respondeu Misha encarando o homem que amava com sinceridade e amor.

-Acredito em você, Mish. A partir de agora, sua antiga vida vai ficar no passado. E falando no Jared, temos que conversar sobre ele.

-Obrigado por confiar em mim de novo, Jen. Só um homem maravilhoso como você acreditaria em mim depois de tudo o que eu te contei. E o que você decidiu sobre seu irmão? - devolveu Krushnic emocionado.

-Eu não sou maravilhoso, Mish. Eu te amo. E me recuso a acreditar que tudo o que nós vivemos desde que nos conhecemos foi fingimento da sua parte.

-E não foi, amor. Porque você acha que eu tomei aquele porre na sua festa de aniversário? Eu estava louco de ciúmes da Danneel e ao mesmo tempo me sentia péssimo por mentir para você, por estar orquestrando sua morte. Tudo o que nós conversamos, tudo o que eu te disse, era tudo verdade.

-Você não precisa mais ter ciúmes nem da Danneel, nem de ninguém mais. Você é a única pessoa na minha vida e sempre será, carinho. - explicou o loiro abraçando Collins apertado e lhe dando um beijo apaixonado.

Minutos depois, eles finalmente se afastaram, mas Jensen não soltou Misha. Ele não conseguiria fazer isso tão cedo. Com um sorriso nos lábios, Ackles falou:

-Voltando a falar do Jared, ele tentou me matar, armou o flagra que minha mãe nos deu e tudo para roubar minha herança e a presidência. Pois agora,chegou a hora da revanche!

-Hora da revanche? Como assim? - perguntou Collins curioso.

-Eu vou te explicar, mas para começar, você vai voltar a trabalhar na AresCorp. - retrucou o loiro com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Melhor não, Jen. Sua mãe não vai gostar e...

-Pouco me importa o que minha mãe pensa. Eu te amo, Mish, e quero você ao meu lado. Não vou esconder o que sinto por você de jeito nenhum.

-Eu fico feliz de ouvir isso, Jen. Mas eu não preciso trabalhar com você para estar ao seu lado. E além do mais, como você vai me empregar se foi deserdado?

-Eu ainda não estou deserdado, Mish. Minha mãe ainda tem que inserir isso no testamento dela, mas eu duvido que, se eu entrar na justiça, qualquer juiz aceite isso, pois o motivo que a levou a me deserdar é homofobia. Além do mais, ela só pode me tirar a herança dela e a presidência da AresCorp, pois ela é a sócia majoritária e isso lhe dá o direito de escolher o presidente da empresa. A herança que meu pai me deixou, ela não pode me tirar. E nem a parte que meu padrasto me deixou.

-O pai do Padalecki não te deixou tudo o que era dele? - indagou o moreno surpreso.

-Claro que não! Deixou 1/3 da herança dele para cada um de nós 3.

-Então, você, Padalecki e sua mãe receberam partes iguais da herança do Sr. Padalecki? - questionou Misha sentando no chão perplexo.

-Exatamente. Porque a surpresa? - retrucou Jensen sentando diante do amante.

-Porque do jeito que Padalecki falou quando me contratou, eu pensei que você tinha herdado tudo que era do pai dele.

-Jared sempre foi um garoto mimado. Como eu te disse no domingo, eu gostaria de ser mais próximo dele, mas ele nunca deixou isso acontecer. Meu padrasto e minha mãe só me davam um pouco de atenção a mais para eu não me sentir desprezado por causa da chegada do meu irmão caçula, mas isso foi só quando ele era bebê. À medida em que foi crescendo, Jared não podia ver um deles comigo que já achava que eu estava recebendo uma atenção exagerada e fazia alguma bobagem para chamar a atenção deles. Eu acho que Jared pensava que, por ser filho biológico de Jerry, merecia ter um tratamento especial dele. Mas a verdade, Mish, é que minha mãe e meu padrasto sempre nos trataram de forma igual. - explicou Ackles depois de soltar uma sonora gargalhada.

-Então aquilo tudo que o Padalecki falou de você ser o filho preferido e sempre receber tudo, enquanto para ele não restava nada, era mentira?

-Sim. Tudo delírio da mente obcecada dele. Agora vem cá, Mish. - respondeu o loiro sentando no chão, puxando o moreno para seu colo e lhe dando um ardente beijo enquanto apertava os quadris dele e sentia seu pescoço ser abraçado.

-Mas, amor, se você quiser impedir sua mãe de te deserdar, é melhor nós... - começou Collins após partir o beijo.

-Eu não quero impedi-la, carinho. - interrompeu Jensen falando com sinceridade.

-Como não? - questionou Collins perplexo.

-Eu não quero o dinheiro dela. Não depois do que ela disse. Se ela não quer que eu herde a fortuna dela simplesmente por eu amar você, então que ela fique com tudo e faça bom proveito. Eu posso viver do que meu pai e meu padrasto me deixaram e também posso arrumar outro emprego se não conseguir a presidência de volta. Você não é o único que tem um ótimo currículo. - explicou Ackles rindo maliciosamente ao falar a última frase.

-Ah, Jen! Eu nem sei o que dizer! - exclamou o ex-assassino emocionado.

-Não diga nada, carinho. Apenas escute o meu plano.

-Eu sou todo ouvidos! E aliás, adorei esse apelido - rebateu o moreno após dar um selinho no amante.

-Eu também amei o apelido que você me deu. - devolveu o loiro com um largo sorriso no rosto. Voltando ao plano...

* * *

><p><strong>E não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>


	10. Revanche

**Bem, como prometi, aqui está o capítulo 10. Qual será o plano que Jensen armou para se vingar do Jared? Palpites? Bom, vamos a ele! Espero que gostem!**

* * *

><p>Jared estava sentado em sua nova mesa na sala da presidência. Com as pernas na mesa, ele curtia sua vitória fingindo trabalhar. Ele agora era o presidente, podia se dar a esse luxo. Seus olhos estavam fechados e um largo sorriso adornava seu rosto. Então seu telefone tocou, o tirando do transe em que estava:<p>

-Sim, Alona. O que você quer?

-Sr. Padalecki, o Sr. Kripke está aqui. Ele disse que tem algo urgente para falar com o senhor. Posso mandá-lo entrar?

-Pode sim. Estou esperando. - retrucou o moreno após bufar irritado.

-Está bem, senhor.

Eric Kripke era advogado da família Padalecki desde que Jerry se casou com Sherri e, como, tal cuidava de todos os problemas legais deles. O homem baixo e magro entrou na sala de Jared e foi recebido com um sorriso. O mais alto se levantou e o cumprimentou enquanto apertava sua mão:

-Bom dia, Eric! Que bons ventos o trazem? Sente-se!

-Bom dia, Jared. Eu vim aqui cumprir a última missão que seu pai me deu antes de morrer.

-Missão? Que missão? - indagou o presidente franzindo o cenho confuso e novamente sentado.

-Bem, eu vim lhe entregar esse envelope. Dentro dele estão um documento e um DVD com um video que Jerry gravou explicando o conteúdo do documento. Eu entregarei um envelope igual à sua mãe assim que sair daqui. - explicou o advogado colocando um envelope pardo de tamanho grande sobre a mesa de Padalecki.

-Mas... eu não estou sabendo de nada disso! - exclamou Jared perplexo.

-Só eu e Jensen sabíamos disso, Jared.

-Jensen? Mas porque o Jensen? - replicou o presidente chocado e irritado.

-Veja o video e você saberá, Jared.

-Está bem!

Com uma expressão que exalava raiva, Padalecki pegou o envelope, o abriu e despejou o conteúdo sobre a mesa. Em seguida, tirou o DVD da capa de acrílico na qual estava e inseriu em seu notebook, que estava diante de si. Em questão de segundos, o programa de reprodução de vídeos do laptop foi aberto automaticamente e o video começou a ser reproduzido. Nele, Jerry aparecia abatido pelo tumor inoperável que carregava no cérebro e enrolado nas cobertas de sua cama. Ele havia escolhido morrer em casa, junto de sua família e teve seu desejo realizado. O homem idoso no video pigarreou e começou a falar:

-Jay, Sherri, se vocês estão vendo esse video é porque o que eu temia aconteceu. Eu sempre soube que você é um garoto mimado, egoísta e ambicioso, Jay. Eu tinha certeza que você faria algo contra o Jen ou tomaria alguma atitude que decepcionaria nossa família depois que eu morresse. Por isso, eu deixei com o Jen, um documento, que na verdade é um anexo do meu testamento, no qual, eu passo para ele tudo o que deixei para você, inclusive suas ações da AresCorp. Só Jen e Eric estão sabendo da existência desse documento e seu irmão só poderá usá-lo se você tentar ou chegar a fazer algo contra ele ou se tomar alguma atitude que decepcione a família, como eu já mencionei. Eu estou gravando esse video como prova de que o documento é verdadeiro e foi redigido e assinado por mim. Conhecendo você como eu conheço, Jay, tenho a certeza de que, sem esse video, você entraria na justiça contra o Jen alegando que o documento é falso e que Jen falsificou minha assinatura nele. Bem, eu lamento muito se Jen teve que usar esse documento, pois ainda tinha esperança que você entendesse que eu sempre amei você e seu irmão da mesma forma. Agora, você está por sua própria conta, filho. Espero que isso faça você amadurecer. Se cuide.

-ISSO É UM ABSURDO! - vociferou Jared furioso e socando a mesa com violência.

-Absurdo ou não, essa foi a decisão do seu pai. Jensen me procurou ontem a noite falando que você armou para Sherri tirá-lo da presidência e que por isso, ele queria usar o documento. Então, Jay, eu o usei. A essa hora, tudo o que era seu já pertence ao Jensen. Sendo assim, você não pode mais ser o presidente da AresCorp, afinal é preciso ser acionista para ter esse direito e você já não tem mais ações dessa empresa. Você tem até o meio-dia para arrumar suas coisas e deixar a empresa e a casa da família, que agora só pertence à Sherri e ao Jensen. - esclareceu o advogado ficando em pé e encarando Jared com segurança.

-O QUE? VOCÊ NÃO PODE ESTÁ FALANDO SÉRIO! - esbravejou Padalecki também levantando de sua cadeira.

-Eu estou sim, Jared. Ah, o novo presidente da empresa está lá fora e quer falar contigo. Eu vou mandá-lo entrar. - rebateu Kripke deixando a sala.

-Novo presidente? Você está falando do Jensen? - perguntou Jared saindo de trás de sua mesa.

-Isso mesmo, irmãozinho. - respondeu Ackles com um largo sorriso no rosto ao aparecer na entrada da sala quando Eric abriu a porta. - E você já conhece o novo chefe da segurança. - concluiu o loiro apontando para Misha, que entrou no cômodo logo depois dele.

-O QUE ESSA PUTA ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? - gritou o caçula de Sherri apontando para Collins.

Ouvir o irmão se referir ao seu amor daquele jeito foi demais para Jensen, que perdeu o controle e desferiu um pesado soco no rosto de Jared. Com a força do golpe, o mais novo caiu no chão a alguns metros de distância de onde estava. Com a raiva percorrendo seu corpo e um tom de voz extremamente sério, Ackles falou:

-Nunca mais insulte o meu noivo de novo!

-S-seu noivo? - retrucou Jared perplexo e com os olhos arregalados enquanto se levantava com uma das mãos no rosto.

Nesse momento, Misha viu um relógio no pulso de Padalecki. Era um Rolex dourado muito caro. A peça era familiar e ver o irmão de seu amado com ela no braço lhe causou calafrios. Ele precisava conversar com Jensen sobre isso, mas teria que ser depois, quando eles estivessem sozinhos em casa, porque por trás daquele simples relógio se escondia uma longa história. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de Ackles:

-Exatamente. Nós vamos nos casar daqui a 15 dias. - explicou o loiro com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios e entrelaçando sua mão esquerda com a direita de Krushnic.

-Você vai mesmo casar com ele?

-Sim, Jared. Eu vou. Nós até estamos morando juntos na casa dele. Eric, você pode ir. Eu preciso falar com meu irmão em particular.

-Está bem, Jensen. Meus parabéns para vocês dois. E, Jared, se cuida. - retrucou o advogado deixando a sala.

-Jared, Misha me contou tudo. Como você pôde? Meu próprio irmão, meu sangue quis me matar? - disparou Jensen com um tom de voz e um semblante repletos de mágoa.

-O que? Do que você está falando, Jensen? - retrucou o mais alto tentando disfarçar o susto e a surpresa.

-Para de fingir que não sabe, Jared!

-Eu contei toda a nossa conversa para o Jen, Padalecki. Ele já sabe que você me contratou para matá-lo e que eu desisti. - esclareceu Collins com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

-E ainda assim você vai casar com ele, Jensen?

-Mish não me conhecia e, mesmo assim, desistiu de fazer o trabalho porque se apaixonou por mim. Já você, Jay... olha, eu não quero ouvir suas explicações. Eu só não te entrego para a polícia porque exporia o Mish. Então, só arrume suas coisas e saia daqui! Espero sinceramente que ter que trabalhar para se sustentar e viver com pouco te transforme em uma pessoa melhor, meu irmão.

-Como você quiser, Jen. Mas, saiba: isso vai ter volta!

-Eu não tenho medo de você, Jared.

-E eu estarei ao lado do Jen para protegê-lo, Padalecki. Por isso, pense duas vezes antes de fazer qualquer coisa contra ele. - completou Collins de forma ameaçadora.

Jensen sorriu para o noivo, que retribuiu o sorriso. Enquanto isso, Jared arrumou as coisas dele diante do casal e deixou o escritório com a cabeça erguida e ainda mais ódio pelo irmão. Ele correu para a sala de Chad, deixando o irmão e o agora cunhado para trás. Os dois arrumavam as coisas de Jensen novamente na sala ao mesmo tempo em que Padalecki contava para Murray tudo o que tinha acontecido. Furioso, Chad gesticulava e exclamava com uma expressão de ódio no rosto:

-EU NÃO ACREDITO! Isso não podia ter acontecido, Jay!

-Eu sei, amor! E agora, o que vamos fazer? - retrucou o moreno com os olhos marejados e a voz chorosa.

-Acalme-se. Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso, amor. Por enquanto, você vai ficar na minha casa. - respondeu o loiro abraçando o amante com carinho.

-Obrigado, amor. - agradeceu o moreno afundando o rosto no vão do pescoço do contador.

Minutos depois, Padalecki guardava a caixa com seus objetos pessoais no bagageiro de seu carro, o único bem que lhe restou, pois não fazia parte da herança que Jerry tinha deixado para ele. A hora do almoço tinha chegado e ele estava faminto. Como o dinheiro que guardava na carteira era pouco e agora sua conta no banco estava zerada, ele resolveu fazer uma última refeição no refeitório da empresa. No entanto, o garoto egocêntrico não estava preparado para o que ele ia ver lá dentro.

* * *

><p><strong>O que vcs acham que Jared verá no refeitório? Palpites?<strong>

**E não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	11. A Revelação

**Bom, agora a coisa vai ficar feia. Fortes emoções nesse capítulo, que aliás é o penúltimo. Estamos chegando na reta final! Espero que vcs gostem!**

* * *

><p>Jensen e Misha almoçavam animadamente em uma mesa mais afastada do refeitório da empresa diante do olhar surpreso dos outros funcionários, já que a notícia do noivado dos dois já tinha se espalhado pela AresCorp . Enquanto eles estavam distraídos com a comida e um com o outro, uma pessoa se aproximou deles de forma felina, parou na frente de Ackles e falou:<p>

-Jay me contou tudo! Isso não vai ficar assim, Ackles!

-Você está me ameaçando, Chad? Eu sei que você é amigo do Jared, mas isso não te dá o direito de me ameaçar! Isso sem falar que Jared mereceu o que aconteceu!

-Jared não mereceu coisa nenhuma! Ele só tinha tomado o que era dele por direito! Você roubou tudo o que era dele!

-Olha como fala comigo, Chad! Eu sou seu chefe novamente, lembra? - retrucou o presidente se levantando furioso.

-Quem vê você defendendo o Padalecki desse jeito até pensa que você realmente gosta dele, Murray. - rebateu Collins ficando de pé e parando diante do contador.

-Mas eu gosto do Jay! Ele é meu amigo!

-Ele é mais do que seu amigo, Murray. Provavelmente ele te ama, mas você não sente a mesma coisa por ele, não é?

-Do que você está falando, Mish? - indagou Jensen confuso.

-Jay colocou sua mãe contra você por causa do nosso relacionamento, mas ele também é gay e tem um caso com o Murray. - explicou Krushnic sem deixar de encarar Chad.

-O que? - questionou Jensen perplexo.

-Você está louco, Collins! Quer saber? Eu não vou ficar aqui discutindo com um maluco! - devolveu o contador dando as costas para os outros dois homens.

-Pare de mentir! Eu vi o relógio no braço dele, Murray!

-Relógio? Que relógio? - perguntou Chad se virando para o ex-assassino assustado.

-Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. Você contou para o Padalecki qual foi o serviço que eu fiz para você, Murray?

-Não. Ele não contou! Mas você vai me contar, agora, não é? - interrompeu Jared se aproximando do trio tentando disfarçar o medo do que ia ouvir.

A essa altura, os outros funcionários já tinham deixado o refeitório, pois a hora do almoço já tinha acabado. E eles nem chegaram a escutar o início da conversa do casal com Murray por causa da distância que a mesa deles estava das demais e também pelo fato de que eles falavam baixo. Naquele momento, só estavam os 4 homens, então Misha não viu problema em falar. Ele encarou Padalecki e ia abrindo a boca, quando Chad o interrompeu:

-Jay, o que ainda faz aqui?

-Eu não tenho dinheiro suficiente na carteira para almoçar, por isso vim fazer uma última refeição aqui. Mas não interrompa mais o Collins, Chad.

-Amor, eu não te contei qual foi o serviço porque não é importante, não tem nada a ver conosco.

-CALA A BOCA, CHAD! EU QUERO OUVIR O COLLINS! - gritou Padalecki furioso encarando o namorado e logo depois o cunhado.

-Como eu ia falar, sim, eu vou contar.

-Mas e o sigilo do nosso contrato, Collins? - falou Murray em uma tentativa desesperada de calar o ex-assassino.

-Me poupe desse papo, Murray! Eu não sou padre! Eu respeito sim a confidencialidade, mas só se o contratante merecer! E esse não é seu caso. Além do mais, eu deixei o ramo e eu vou casar com o Jen! Eu prometi a ele que não vou matar mais ninguém, jurei amor e fidelidade! Não vou começar meu casamento mentindo para ele! Ainda mais sabendo que isso custaria a vida do irmão dele! Eles podem estar brigados, mas são irmãos! Eu jamais permitiria que meu noivo passasse pela dor de perder um irmão! - exclamou Collins começando com um sorriso cínico e terminando cheio de irritação.

-Como assim, isso custaria a vida do meu irmão? Agora sou eu que quero saber, Mish, qual foi o serviço que você fez para o Murray? - questionou Jensen tenso se levantando de sua cadeira.

-Eu vou falar agora mesmo, amor, mas antes, preciso fazer uma pergunta para o Padalecki. - retrucou o dono dos olhos azuis acariciando o rosto amado.

-Pode fazer, Collins. Eu responderei qualquer coisa que você perguntar. - replicou Jared com um ar sério.

-Esse Rolex que está no seu pulso, tem suas iniciais gravadas na parte de baixo, não é? - perguntou Krushnic voltando a encarar o cunhado.

-S-sim. Como você sabe? - indagou Padalecki chocado.

-Porque você não é a primeira pessoa para quem Murray dá um relógio assim. Seu amante, Padalecki, é uma viúva negra. E eu matei 2 dos 3 cônjuges com quem ele casou.

-O QUE? N-não! Chad me ama! Nós somos amigos de infância! - exclamou Jared chocado, assustado e com os olhos marejados.

-Murray não ama ninguém, Padalecki. O amigo de infância com quem você cresceu morreu durante o tempo em que ele morou em Los Angeles. Foi lá que nós nos conhecemos, aliás. Um outro cliente meu me indicou para ele. Ele já tinha matado a esposa, para quem deu um Rolex feminino dourado com as iniciais na parte de baixo um mês antes de casar com ela. Um mês depois do matrimônio, ele a matou envenenada. Anos depois, ele repetiu a mesma coisa com 2 homens. Com a diferença de que fui eu que os matei. Fora isso, o Modus Operandi foi igual nas 3 vezes. Ele casa com pessoas ricas e depois mata para herdar tudo o que pertencia à pessoa com quem casou. Você, Padalecki, seria sua 4ª vítima. Ele só estava esperando você conseguir tomar do Jen tudo o que é dele e assumir a presidência da AresCorp para te dar o relógio e te pedir em casamento. Aliás, ele fez o pedido na noite em que você virou o presidente, não foi?

-MEU DEUS! Foi sim! Ele fez um jantar especial na casa dele, me deu o relógio e me pediu em casamento! Como eu pude ser tão idiota?! - retrucou o caçula de Sherri já banhado em lágrimas.

-Jay, amor, não acredite nele... - começou Chad tentando se explicar.

-CALA A BOCA, MURRAY! Não se atreva mais a dirigir a palavra ao meu irmão! Eu quero que você arrume as suas coisas e vá embora daqui e da vida do meu irmão para sempre! Saiba que eu só não te entregarei para a polícia porque isso exporia o Mish! Mas não quero ver você nunca mais, entendeu? - interrompeu Ackles furioso.

-Mas eu preciso me explicar para o Jay e...

O ex-contador não conseguiu terminar de falar de novo, porque o presidente da empresa perdeu a cabeça e desferiu nele um soco que o levou ao chão. Misha rapidamente se colocou na frente do noivo, o segurando pelo peito, fitou o loiro caído no piso e falou:

-O que você quer explicar para o Padalecki, Murray? Que você se aproveitou da raiva infantil que ele sentia pelo Jensen e o manipulou primeiro para ele matar o próprio irmão, depois para roubá-lo e tudo isso só para você matar o Padalecki depois e ficar com tudo o que era dele? Ele já sabe disso!

-CHEGAAAAAA! CALEM-SE, POR FAVOR! - gritou Padalecki enquanto chorava desesperado.

-Jay, eu sinto muito. Eu não queria que você passasse por isso. - falou Jensen também chorando e se aproximando do irmão.

-Não, Jen, por favor! Não se aproxime! Eu não sei o que pensar, nem o que falar. Estou atordoado, arrasado! Preciso de um tempo para mim, para me recuperar e ordenar as coisas na minha cabeça e no meu coração. Só, cuida da mamãe, por favor! - rebateu Jared correndo do refeitório logo depois.

-JAY! - gritou Ackles preocupado.

-Deixa ele, amor. Ele acabou de sofrer uma grande decepção. Realmente precisa ficar sozinho nesse momento. - replicou Krushnic colocando a mão esquerda no ombro direito do noivo.

-Mas eu queria estar do lado dele nesse momento, Mish. Apesar de tudo o que fez, ele é meu irmão. - retrucou Jensen abatido.

-Eu sei, mas ele prefere ficar sozinho. - falou Collins com pesar.

-Você me paga, Jensen! - exclamou Chad após recuperar a consciência e se levantar sem o casal perceber.

Murray levantou o pulso para devolver o golpe que levou do outro loiro, mas foi interrompido por um novo soco, dessa vez de Misha, que além de derrubá-lo, pisou em seu peito com um dos pés para mantê-lo no chão. Com um semblante e um tom de voz ameaçadores, o ex-assassino falou:

-Nunca mais ameace, meu noivo! Eu fiz uma promessa para ele, mas se você tentar encostar em um fio de cabelo dele que seja novamente, eu vou quebrá-la só para te matar, entendeu?

-S-sim. - respondeu o ex-contador apavorado.

-Ótimo. Agora faça exatamente o que o Jen falou. - concluiu Krushnic tirando o pé do peito de Chad e voltando para perto do noivo.

Chad se levantou tremendo um pouco por causa do medo e se afastou do casal sem falar nada, correndo para sua sala com a intenção de arrumar suas coisas. No refeitório, Jensen enlaçou a cintura do moreno com posse e o beijou com paixão por alguns minutos. Quando terminou, ele sussurrou com uma voz sensual no ouvido do outro:

-Esse seu lado assassino é muito sexy e me deixou muito excitado. Será que eu poderia transar com o Krushnic agora mesmo lá na minha sala?

-Então quer dizer que o Krushnic te deixa louco de tesão? Bom saber... e, respondendo a sua pergunta, claro que pode! - respondeu Collins com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Um sorriso gêmeo se esboçou na boca de Ackles, que beijou novamente o noivo e o arrastou para sua sala logo depois entre sorrisos. De noite, o casal estava sentado no sofá da casa de Misha assistindo a um filme quando a campainha tocou. Jensen se levantou sorridente e caminhou até a porta. Quando ele abriu, Murray apareceu atrás dela apontando uma Glock 9mm para o presidente, que se assustou. O ex-contador o empurrou e entrou na casa enquanto falava:

-Eu disse que isso não ia ficar assim, Jensen! Agora você vai pagar!

-Eu te avisei para deixá-lo em paz, Murray! Eu vou acabar com você! - gritou Collins se aproximando do noivo furioso.

-Não se eu acabar com você primeiro, Krushnic! - exclamou Chad rindo cinicamente e agora apontando a arma para o ex-assassino.

-NÃO! Não faça nada com ele, Chad! Por favor! Me mate se quiser, mas deixe ele em paz! - implorou Ackles assustado.

-NÃO, JEN! Não fale isso! Nenhum de nós vai morrer hoje!

-Oh, que lindo! O casalzinho está se protegendo! Mas não se preocupem, vocês dois vão morrer hoje e bem juntinhos. Começando por você, Sr. Presidente! - exclamou Chad com escárnio voltando a apontar a arma para Jensen.

O gatilho foi apertado e uma bala foi disparada na direção do filho mais velho de Sherri, mas nunca o acertou. Desesperado, Collins se colocou na trajetória dela e levou o tiro em seu lugar. A bala perfurou um de seus pulmões e se alojou nele, enquanto o moreno desabava nos braços de seu noivo, que despencou no chão segurando ele:

-NÃÃÃÃOOOOO! MISHAAAAAAAAAA! - gritou o irmão de Jared entre lágrimas abraçando Krushnic com força.

-Não precisa ficar tão desesperado, Jensen. Você logo vai encontrar seu noivinho! - falou Murray rindo cinicamente e segurando a arma apontada para baixo.

Cheio de ódio, Jensen colocou Misha no chão com cuidado e se levantou encarando Chad. Já de pé, ele falou:

-Não, mesmo, Chad! Agora sou eu que digo: NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM!

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Ackles se jogou em cima de Chad segurando o braço onde estava a arma e o levou para o chão. Os dois rolaram pelo piso disputando a Glock e ela disparou. O presidente da AresCorp se levantou rapidamente e viu a vida sumir dos olhos do ex-contador, que tinha um buraco de bala no estômago. Então, ele se lembrou do noivo, correu para o telefone e ligou para o 911.

Meia hora depois, ele andava de um lado para o outro no corredor de um dos melhores hospitais de Dallas, esperando a cirurgia de Collins acabar quando alguém que ele não esperava apareceu:

-Filho, eu vim assim que soube! - falou Sherri com a voz embargada pelo choro.

-Como você soube? E o que está fazendo aqui? Veio torcer pela morte do Mish? POIS ELE NÃO VAI MORRER!

-Não, filho! Não é nada disso! Robert é o cirurgião dele, lembra? Ele mandou uma enfermeira ligar para mim antes de entrar na sala de cirurgia. Eu não te disse, mas nós estamos saindo desde o seu aniversário. E eu estou aqui para te dar apoio. Eu fui muito preconceituosa com vocês. Seu avô era assim e foi esse tipo de criação que ele me deu, mas saber que aquele garoto está lutando pela vida nesse momento porque levou um tiro que era para você me fez ver que ele realmente te ama. E pela expressão de dor e as lágrimas que vejo em seu rosto agora, eu percebo que você também o ama. Me perdoa, filho, por favor! - explicou a matriarca da família terminando com os olhos marejados e os braços estendidos esperando para receber o filho.

Jensen nada disse. Ele apenas se atirou nos braços da mãe e chorou compulsivamente sob os carinhos dela. Sherri também chorou copiosamente. Minutos depois, ele se afastou e finalmente falou:

-Eu te perdoo sim, mãe! E você não sabe como fiquei feliz em escutar o que você acabou de falar!

-Obrigada, filho! Você acabou de tirar um peso das minhas costas! - exclamou Sherri abraçando o filho novamente.

-Então você e o Sr. Singer estão namorando? - indagou Ackles depois de se afastar da mãe mais uma vez.

-Sim. Ele tem sido maravilhoso comigo. Eu quero que você vá jantar lá em casa qualquer dia desses para conversar com ele. Um jantar em família, sabe? E eu faço questão que você leve o meu genro.

-Genro? Ah, mãe! - retrucou o loiro emocionado.

-Sim, meu genro. É o que Misha é agora, não? - rebateu Sherri com um sorriso.

-Claro que sim! - devolveu Ackles abraçando a mãe mais uma vez.

-Agora me conta, filho. Porque Chad fez isso? A enfermeira só me disse que você ligou para o Robert no caminho para cá desesperado pedindo para ele vir salvar seu noivo que levou um tiro de Chad por você.

-Chad ficou louco de raiva porque eu o demiti hoje, mãe. Antes de deixar a empresa, ele me ameaçou. Mish o ameaçou de volta, mas pelo visto isso não intimidou o desgraçado.

-Mas porque você o demitiu? - indagou Sherri perplexa.

-Porque ele manipulou o Jay contra mim e ajudou no plano de fazer você flagrar a mim e o Misha na minha sala.

-Plano? Isso foi um plano?

-Sim, mãe. Ele sabia da sua homofobia e me conhece muito bem, por isso humilhou Misha no refeitório falando do porre que ele tomou no meu aniversário e expôs nossos sentimentos um pelo outro. Ele sabia como nós reagiríamos. Foi por isso que ele te convenceu a ir na empresa naquele dia.

-Meu Deus! O que deu no Jay?! - exclamou Sherri arrasada.

-Falando no Jay, mãe, ele foi viajar. Decidiu passar um tempo fora porque estava namorando Chad e descobriu que o desgraçado só estava com ele pelo dinheiro.

-Jay também é gay? - questionou Sherri com os olhos arregalados.

-Sim, ele é. Parece que o destino brincou com a senhora. - respondeu Jensen com um sorriso.

-Verdade. Só assim para eu deixar esse preconceito para trás. - rebateu a mulher também rindo.

-Você tem razão, mãe, mas mudando de assunto, daqui a pouco a família do Misha vai chegar. Não fala do porre que ele tomou no meu aniversário, por favor. Eles não sabem.

-Tudo bem, filho. Não se preocupe com isso.

Mãe e filho continuaram conversando por alguns longos minutos até finalmente Sasha e Jeffrey aparecerem no corredor. Eles se aproximaram dos dois e Jensen logo se apresentou:

-Sr. Morgan, boa noite. Você deve ser a Sasha. Eu sou Jensen, noivo do Mish. E essa é minha mãe, Sherri. Mãe, esses são Sasha e Jeffrey, a irmã e o cunhado do Mish.

-Boa noite, Jensen. E pode me chamar de Jeff.

-Boa noite, Jensen. Eu sou a Sasha sim. É um prazer conhecer os dois. Misha me falou do noivado de vocês assim que voltou para casa hoje. Mas, como ele está? - respondeu a dona da "Aphrodisiac" entre lágrimas.

-Eu não sei. A cirurgia ainda não acabou.

-Ele vai ficar bem, querida. Tenha fé! - falou Sherri colocando uma das mãos nos ombros da garota.

-Obrigada, Sherri. Obrigada mesmo.

A pequena família se sentou nas cadeiras que ficavam no corredor e continuou a conversa tentando controlar a tensão que havia por causa do estado de saúde de Collins. Sherri havia reconhecido Jeffrey e resolveu tocar nesse assunto porque não imaginava que Misha fosse cunhado de um escritor famoso. Com o tempo, eles foram ficando mais calmos e Jensen agradeceu internamente por ter novamente a mãe ao seu lado. Então, Singer saiu da sala de cirurgia e caminhou até eles, mas antes que ele pudesse falar, Sasha e Jensen se levantaram e perguntaram ao mesmo tempo:

-E então? Como ele está?

-Acalmem-se! O Sr. Collins é um homem muito forte. A bala causou poucos danos em seu corpo. Ela acertou um dos pulmões e se alojou nele, mas eu consegui extraí-la sem problemas. Em outras palavras, o Sr. Collins está fora de perigo.

A notícia foi comemorada com gritos e vivas. Os 4 membros daquela pequena família se abraçaram entre si. Depois, Sherri correu para os braços do namorado e sussurrou em seus ouvidos:

-Obrigada. Você não salvou só a vida do Misha hoje. Salvou a do Jensen também.

-Não precisa agradecer. Eu só fiz meu trabalho, querida. - retrucou Robert com um sorriso dando um suave beijo nos lábios da namorada em seguida.

Ackles passou a noite no quarto de Misha ao seu lado. Sherri foi para casa dormir, pois só um visitante por vez podia ficar no quarto com o paciente. Por essa mesma razão, Sasha foi para casa com o namorado, depois dele insistir muito porque queria que ela descansasse. Jensen estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama do namorado e há horas tinha sido vencido pelo cansaço e adormecido com a cabeça no colchão. Sua mão direita segurava a esquerda do moreno desde que ele sentou naquela cadeira. Perto do amanhecer, ele sentiu uma mão em seus cabelos e se levantou em um sobressalto encontrando os enormes olhos azuis e o sorriso que tanto amava:

-Oi, amor! O que houve com o Chad?

-Mish! - exclamou Jensen abraçando o noivo emocionado.

-Calma, amor! Eu estou bem! - retrucou o ex-assassino abraçando o loiro de volta com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

-E-eu sei! Mas você não sabe o pânico que eu senti de te perder, carinho! - replicou Ackles novamente se afastando de Collins.

-Esquece esse medo, Jen. Eu estou bem.

-Mas quase morreu! E por mim! Se o cretino do Chad já não estivesse morto, eu o mataria de novo!

-Você matou o Murray? Como assim? Me explica isso! - exclamou Krushnic com os olhos arregalados.

Jensen narrou tudo o que aconteceu desde que Misha levou o tiro até o momento em que ele adormeceu com o rosto naquele colchão. Collins ficou muito feliz de saber que Jensen tinha se entendido com a mãe e que ela agora os apoiava. Além disso, ele aceitou o convite para jantar na casa da mãe de Jensen imediatamente. Ele estava louco para conversar com a sogra e também com o médico que salvou sua vida. Por fim, ele pediu o celular de Jensen emprestado e ligou para Sasha com a intenção de acalmá-la. Ela e Jeff tomavam café da manhã juntos para depois voltarem ao hospital quando a garota atendeu o celular e deu um grito ao ouvir a voz do irmão. Depois da conversa, ela correu com o namorado para o hospital, pois precisava ver Misha mais do que nunca naquele momento.

Semanas depois, Collins recebeu alta e foi para casa. O casamento foi adiado por um mês para que o noivo machucado se recuperasse. Jensen comprou uma bela casa perto daquela onde cresceu para ele e seu futuro marido morarem após o matrimônio. Assim, ele ficaria perto da mãe e poderia cuidar dela como Jared pediu.

Após o casamento, eles foram passar a lua de mel no Hawaii e viveram os momentos mais inesquecíveis de suas vidas naquela pequena ilha. Eles estavam sentados lado a lado na areia, observando o por do sol, quando Ackles falou:

-Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, Mish.

-E você na minha, Jen. Você me devolveu a alegria, a capacidade de sorrir e me transformou em um homem melhor. Obrigado. - retrucou o moreno acariciando o rosto amado.

-Eu é que tenho que te agradecer, carinho. Você me ensinou a amar. Obrigado. - rebateu o loiro puxando o esposo pelo cabelo e o beijando com paixão.

Eles se beijaram intensamente por longos minutos. Após se separarem, eles se levantaram e, com as sungas boxer que usavam, correram para o mar, onde tomaram um delicioso banho juntos entre sorrisos, carinhos e brincadeiras.

* * *

><p><strong>O que vcs acharam do capítulo? Foi supreendente? Ah, o golpe do Chad no Jay foi algo que planejei desde que bolei o plot da fic, então não é uma loucura que inventei do nada e eu tb n destruí o Chad. Ele sempre foi um monstro quer usa as pessoas que o amam para se dar bem.<strong>

**E não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! E agora mais do que nunca eu preciso dos reviews de vocês, porque quero muito saber o que vcs acharam da revelação sobre Chad!**

**Agora só falta o epílogo!**


	12. Epílogo

**Finalmente o último capítulo! O caminho não foi tão longo quanto eu imaginava, a história ficou meio atropelada, mas acho que cumpri minha missão. Eu sei que não vou agradar gregos e troianos, mas se agradar ao menos 1 pessoa, já me darei por satisfeita. Bem, com vocês o final!**

* * *

><p>Já haviam se passado 5 anos desde que Jensen e Misha tinham se casado. Jared continuava fora do Texas e apenas mandava uma carta para a mãe de vez em quando só dizendo que estava bem e morrendo de saudades. Ackles não foi condenado pelo homicídio de Murray porque alegou legítima defesa.<p>

O casal Collins Ackles agora tinha 3 filhos. Alan, de 4 anos, era o primogênito e recebeu esse nome por causa do pai de Ackles. O garoto foi concebido por fertilização in vitro com uma amostra sêmen de Misha, pois Jensen fazia questão que o primeiro filho deles tivesse o sangue de seu esposo, e os óvulos de uma doadora anônima com o mesmo biotipo de Ackles. A gestação aconteceu no corpo de uma barriga de aluguel que não foi a doadora, pois o casal não queria nenhum vínculo entre o bebê deles e a mulher que o geraria. Alan tinham uma grande semelhança com Misha, pois herdou dele não só os olhos e o cabelo, como também seu caráter.

Lily, de 3 anos, era a filha do meio e foi concebida da mesma forma que o irmão mais velho, com a diferença que a amostra de sêmen foi de Jensen e a doadora dos óvulos tinha o biotipo de Misha. Ela herdou os olhos e o temperamento do pai biológico.

O caçula era Kennan, de 1 ano, que eles adotaram 2 meses depois de seu nascimento. O menino era ruivo de cabelos cacheados, tinha olhos castanhos e era uma criança alegre e doce. A família brincava alegremente pelo jardim da casa quando uma voz os interrompeu:

-É bom te ver feliz, irmão.

-Jay? Minha nossa! É você mesmo?! - exclamou o loiro se aproximando do irmão.

-Sim. Sou eu. Eu voltei hoje de manhã. A mamãe me contou tudo sobre vocês ao longo desse anos e assim que cheguei, eu resolvi vir aqui para te dizer: me perdoa, Jen, por favor. Eu fui um cretino contigo. E com você também, Misha. Me perdoe também.

-Eu já te perdoei há 5 anos, Jay. E o Mish também, não é carinho?

-Claro. Vamos deixar o passado no passado. - concordou Krushnic com um sorriso.

-Então eu posso dar um abraço no meu irmão? - perguntou Jared também sorrindo?

-Claro! - exclamou Jensen abraçando Padalecki intensamente.

-Senti saudades da minha família. Por isso voltei.

-Nós também sentimos sua falta, irmão. E agora, vem cá conhecer seus sobrinhos. - falou Jensen puxando Jared pela mão até onde estavam seus filhos. - Crianças, esse é o seu tio Jared. Jay, esses são Alan, Lily e Kennan.

As crianças mais velhas abraçaram Padalecki, que retribuiu o carinho. Depois, ele foi até o caçula, que brincava com um patinho de borracha, e o carregou. Parado de braços cruzados ao lado do esposo, Jensen sorria diante da cena. Então, Jared entregou o bebê para Ackles, que perguntou:

-Onde você esteve nesses últimos 5 anos?

-Em New York. Eu abri um restaurante lá chamado "Padalecki's Dream" que virou um grande sucesso. Como eu resolvi voltar para casa, eu o deixei com uma pessoa de confiança e vou abrir uma filial dele aqui.

-Que bom, Jay! Eu fico muito feliz! E já que você voltou e parece tão mudado, eu vou te devolver tudo o que era seu.

-Não, Jen, obrigado, mas eu não quero. O dinheiro e o poder me transformaram em alguém que eu não gostei. Claro que Chad contribuiu muito para isso, mas não fez tudo sozinho. Eu não quero voltar a ser essa pessoa. Além do mais, eu estou muito bem com o "Padalecki's Dream". Deixa esse dinheiro no banco para a faculdade das crianças. Vai ser um uso muito melhor.

-É você mudou mesmo, Jay. Não sabe como eu fico feliz com isso. E nós vamos sim depositar o dinheiro em uma conta para as crianças no banco. Foi uma ótima ideia.

-Na verdade, foi uma ideia maravilhosa. Eu também estou muito feliz com a sua volta e a sua mudança, Padalecki. Agora Jen poderá ser feliz de verdade, porque a família finalmente está completa.

-Me chame de Jared, cunhado, por favor. Padalecki é muito formal. E obrigado por fazer meu irmão feliz.

-Está bem, Pad... quer dizer, Jared. Bem vindo de volta. Amigos? - devolveu Misha sorrindo e estendendo uma das mãos para Padalecki.

-Amigos! - exclamou Jared sorridente e apertando a mão que lhe era oferecida.

No fim de semana, Sherri deu um churrasco em casa para comemorar a volta de Jared e seus 3 anos de casamento com Robert. Todos estavam lá, incluindo Jeff e Sasha, que também estavam casados e esperavam seu primeiro filho. Sasha estava em seu 6º mês de gravidez e ela e o marido estavam muito felizes. O bebê seria um menino e ela decidiu que ele se chamaria West, o que deixou Misha muito emocionado.

Jensen observou sua família se divertindo naquele churrasco. Alan e Lily brincavam sentados na grama; Kennan estava no colo de Misha, que estava sentado ao seu lado; Jared estava diante de si rindo enquanto conversava com Jeff, que estava ao lado da esposa; Sasha, por sua vez, estava do outro lado de Collins e conversava animadamente com ele; Sherri estava ao lado de Jared e ria como não fazia há anos; Robert pilotava a churrasqueira e foi sua voz que chamou a atenção de todos. Ele cantava alegremente "Eye Of Tiger" do Survivor e sua performance arrancou gargalhadas de todos. O médico fez uma careta e riu também. Ackles olhou para o céu e falou em pensamento:

-Foi você que orquestrou tudo isso, não foi? Obrigado, pai. Você alcançou seu objetivo. Hoje eu sou muito feliz. Mais saiba, eu nunca vou esquecer o homem que fez da minha felicidade seu objetivo de vida. Você estará para sempre em meu coração.

Com os olhos marejados, Jensen sorriu e encarou rapidamente o relógio dourado que carregava em seu pulso. Em seguida, ele voltou a observar sua família que parecia saída de uma propaganda de margarina, com a diferença de que aquela felicidade que os envolvia não era forçada, pelo contrário, era extremamente natural e real.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>E então? Vocês gostaram? Teriam feito algo diferente? Acharam o final um lixo? Por favor, me deixem saber. Eu tive muito prazer em escrever essa história e espero que ler ela tenha sido um prazer para vcs também. Eu creio que muitos acharão que o final saiu muito "paz e amor", que Misha deveria ter sido preso, que Jen deveria ter demorado mais para aceitá-lo ou não deveria tê-lo aceitado, que Jay não deveria ter sido perdoado. Esse foi o final que eu pensei, que eu escolhi. Eu resolvi seguir meu coração e espero que vocês me entendam. Foi um prazer seguir essa jornada com vocês! Nos vemos nas atualizações das outras fics ou postagem de alguma fic inédita!<strong>

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


End file.
